Salekh Honeymoon!
by Yanks28
Summary: What you've been waiting for...a romantic honeymoon for our Sadhna and Alekh...all alone...just them and their love.
1. Chapter 1

~~~ Alright guys, so here we go...this is the Sadhna and Alekh honeymoon we all dreamed of and never got, like many other things. Be patient ok, the romance will increase as the chapters go on. I've written 5 chapters so far. It'll get hot, *winks*, so don't worry. The honeymoon is in a place which actually exists, I didn't just pull it out of thin air. It's at a place where I want to have my own honeymoon some day...if my husband is filthy rich...lol. It's a country which I want to visit before I die...deciding where their honeymoon should be was VERY HARD. I had major writers block over that. I went with Shimla, Kerala, Italy, Hawaii...and finally settled on this place...I needed Salekh's honeymoon to be in a quiet place...with lots of natural beauty around them...so all they notice is one another, and the beauty...no one can come between them...that's how it should be! So kick back and relax...sorry to keep you waiting...our Salekh are going on a honeymoon! Enjoy! 3~~~

*^~~*PS- Songs I dedicate to this honeymoon- perhaps you can listen to them as you read this.*~~^*

*~~~~*Tu Meri Dost Hai From Yuvraaj...it fits Salekh for obvious reasons.*~~~~*

3 ~~Zara Zara from the movie Rehna Hai Tere Dil Mein...very romantic.~~3

* * *

I was busy setting the table for dinner, when my phone rang. Geez, I wondered, how many times had it rung? I had the faucet opened and couldn't hear anything. Who could it be? I ran upstairs and saw Jiji's name on my phone, I picked it up right away.

"Hello Jiji? What's wrong?"

"Sadhna, can't I call you without there being anything wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jiji, I just got worried. Is Mamiji ok now?"

"Yes she's fine, but Sadhna I'm going to stay over tonight. Her knee still hurts but I've noticed improvement since I've been here, she just needs some care. I think it's better I stay another night."

"Jiji are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"C'mon Sadhna, there is a whole house you need to look after, and besides, you need to look after my poor husband, who won't stop calling me, and of course your own too."

I giggled.

"Yes you're right, Ranvir Ji just called me, and he said he wants to have dinner with you."

"Oh no he didn't, we're busy here. Ranvir is going to eat at home. I'm going to call him now and tell him. It's just a few nights, when is he going to stop this childish behavior?"

"Jiji he just misses you!"

Jiji laughed.

"Ok whatever, just make sure he eats dinner my dear, and tell him I miss you more than him!"

"Jiji! I miss you too. I'm going to convince Alekh Ji to let me come see you all tonight."

"Sadhna, one tortured husband is enough. You keep your little feet planted at home. Besides, you and Jija Ji need to spend some quality time together", she added in a teasing tone.

"Jiji! What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not blind to the way you two look at each other. It's like teenagers in love."

"Ugh Jiji! Ok ok, I'll stay here and feed our husbands. I'm going to hang up now my sweet sister, dinner needs to be served!"

"Ok Sadhna, love you…say my greetings to everyone…and tell my husband to grow up!"

I laughed.

"Bye Jiji!"

Jiji had been over at Mamaji and Mamiji's for 2 days now. Mamiji had slipped in the bathroom and hurt her knee. It wasn't anything serious, but she was in pain and with Bhabi having other responsibilities at home, Jiji decided it was best to pay a visit. I wanted to follow along, but as Jiji said, I had a whole house of my own to take care of, as well as a family.

I went downstairs and finished setting up the table. Mummiji soon emerged from her room too, and we chatted a bit. After a few minutes, everyone was home. Ranvir Ji walked in, in a not so good mood.

"What's it with Ragini? I just wanted to have dinner with them tonight, what's the big deal with that? Maa Ji invited me too. Ragini…sometimes she just…I don't get her".

"Ranvir Ji…please be understanding…things are a bit crazy there with Kavya teething and Mamiji's knee issue, so cooking isn't exactly on the top of the priority list, so Jiji wanted to make sure you were here and had dinner on time, so you could sleep on time!"

"Ugh, Alekh bhaiyya, these women are always against us. They plot against us. They like torturing us. Now, Ragini KNOWS I could have easily bought dinner for the whole house, and we could all have eaten together…anyway, since I have to eat here, I'll be a pain to you all, I'm sorry, I can't help it…"

Ranvir Ji pouted. My eyes landed on Alekh Ji, who put his hands on Ranvir Ji's shoulders and laughed, shaking him.

"Ranvir, you're something…"

"Bhaiyya…I know you agree with me, don't lie…"

Alekh Ji shrugged and did some kind of an eye thing which only Ranvir Ji understood. Ranvir Ji instantly burst out laughing. Ok, no point in trying to understand that, it was some kind of a "brothers" thing.

Then Alekh Ji's eyes landed on me, and he smiled that "Well…hello there" kind of smile.

"Good evening madam ji…"

"Alekh Ji..." I smiled. He had to look at me that way in front of everyone.

"You don't look happy enough to see me…"

"I'm…thrilled."

He laughed. I looked behind me at Mummiji who was smiling, looking down at her plate. Lord, teenage love for everyone on display. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone settled at the dinner table. I sat next to Alekh Ji, who was busy looking at Papaji with a very serious look. As soon as I sat down, Alekh Ji looked away. What was that all about?

Ranvir Ji was still busy pouting but every time Alekh Ji made eye contact with him, Ranvir Ji broke out in a smile. Men, I don't understand them at all.

Alekh Ji again went back to staring a hole into Papaji, and I had to serve him myself.

"Are you living on air now, or is solid food still part of your diet?" I asked Alekh Ji this while he was busy looking like he was having a conversation with himself.

Ranvir Ji burst out laughing. "Good one Bhabi!"

Alekh Ji blushed.

"Uh, yes…uh…sorry.."

I looked at Mummiji who smiled very sweetly and complimented my cooking, and looked over at Papaji, then back at me, a bit confused, and shrugged.

Must be something with the Rajvansh men today, I guess.

After dinner, I went back to my room and expected Alekh Ji to follow, after he finished watching TV with Ranvir Ji. He didn't come up for a while, so I went down to the living room and saw Ranvir Ji sprawled out on the sofa.

"Ranvir Ji, where did Alekh Ji go?"

Ranvir Ji smiled.

"Bhabi…Alekh bhaiyya is in Mom and Dad's room…"

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"I think so…he had to discuss something with Dad."

"Hmm…ok". That's strange, I thought. What did Alekh Ji want to discuss with Papaji so privately?

"Oh by the way Bhabi, I'm thinking of sneaking into Ragini's room tonight at your house, just like old times."

He looked dreamily on and smiled to himself, looking pleased.

"Ranvir Ji! You're married. Why don't you just knock on the door and go in respectably, there is no need to sneak in!"

"I know…but it's just so much more romantic this way. Anyway, don't tell her ok?"

"Fine."

He smiled and gave me thumbs up. I returned the action.

I walked to Mummiji's room and it was partially opened. I couldn't help it but eavesdrop.. Alekh Ji was keeping something from me. He and Papaji must be discussing whatever was being kept a secret at the dinner table. I put my ear on the door, and listened.

"Well, I thought you two deserved it…and I knew you wanted this too, so really Alekh, I don't see any problem at all…you don't need to worry about anything."

"But Papa…it's a week and…"

"Alekh, that's it, it's just a week and no more. Besides, do you want this or not?"

What in the world were they discussing? I stopped my thoughts as Mummiji spoke.

"Alekh don't worry…there isn't anything important coming up. So you'll miss a few meetings, that's it…but this is a once in a lifetime thing, and you've wanted it for a while, I know, and you both deserve it…stop hesitating…just last week you were so sure you wanted to go and now you're getting cold feet because of two measly meetings?"

"I just don't want any pressure on Ranvir and Papa…"

Papaji spoke again.

"Ranvir will have it easy that week too. I'm going to attend those meetings, Ranvir will visit the site a few times, and that's about it. All the new projects have already started with your supervision, and they'll continue. Do not worry Alekh!"

Alekh Ji spoke.

"Ok, yes you're both right. Thank you so much…you're right, this is once in a life time."

I heard some movement so I ran back to my room.

Ok, now to put together the facts. Alekh Ji wanted to do something for a week, along with another person, which was probably me. Mummiji and Papaji were encouraging him, but Alekh Ji was worried about missing meetings at work.

Were we going somewhere? I heard Alekh Ji coming up the steps. I knew I'd have to act casual; I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping on him. Bad Sadhna, very bad!

He opened the door and looked at me and smiled. He looked very happy. I smiled back very enthusiastically. If he was happy, I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright Alekh Ji".

"Hmm...well, let me change and I'll be right with you."

"Ok!"

I lay down in bed. I was sure of it now, we were going somewhere for a week, and Alekh Ji was apparently very happy about it.

He came to bed and lay down next to me. I moved closer to him and he turned, and we lay side by side.

"How was your day, Sadhna?"

"Good, busy, and I missed Jiji…"

"Ranvir misses her too…"

We both laughed in unison. Just then Alekh Ji's phone vibrated on the table, and he picked it up.

"Text message from Ranvir? Why is Ranvir texting me, he's…oh boy…read this…:" He handed me the phone.

"Kya haal hai aap ka Bhaiyya? Mein to bilkulllllll theek hoon. Acha, bhabi ko bhi meri taraf se poochyega…Ranvir, writing this from Ragini's room. :)"

We both laughed until we had tears in our eyes.

"Are you going to reply him?"

"Yes, I want to say "Shabbash bachchu…tum bohot smart nikle! "

I laughed as Alekh ji wrote his reply. Then he turned to me and put his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him, just an inch apart. He kissed my forehead and was rubbing my back.

"Sadhna, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Well, it was more of a partial surprise. I knew he was going to tell me we were going somewhere, but I didn't know anything else.

"Yes, really." He smiled.

"Sadhna, I'm taking you for our honeymoon. The last one wasn't exactly a real honeymoon; it was…kind of me making you tag along with me, while we tag along with Ranvir and Ragini. Plus, I got lost and put a damper on everything for everyone. Besides, we never did anything real couples do on their honeymoon…and…before you object and say something about how this is unnecessary, I just want to say that I won't have any of that, we're going to go, we're going to have a honeymoon…and you will be blissfully happy and treated like a queen by me for a whole week, whether you like it or not."

I was sort of speechless.

"Um..well…I…", I didn't have anything to say.

"We're going in two days."

"Where is it?"

"It's…not in India."

"Oh my…tell me! Where, where, where?"

He laughed at my sudden enthusiasm. I was surprised and excited and a bit anxious too. Wow, for the first time in my life, I'd be going outside of India.

"It's 5 days and 4 nights, but with the travel and all, we'll be gone about a week. I've been trying to arrange it for a while now. I've been discussing what's the best time to go with Papa. I wanted to make sure I could leave for a week without everything going haywire at work. I figured with our anniversary coming up…this was a perfect time."

Oh my God. Our anniversary was in 4 days, and we were leaving in 2 days...to somewhere outside of India…for a honeymoon.

"Alekh Ji…I…think this is incredible…b-but…"

"But what?"

"Outside India…I mean Kerala…Jiji and Ranvir Ji went and we went with them and it was Kerala…"

"You're worried Ragini will feel like this is somehow better than that?"

"Well...no, Jiji would never feel that way, she'd be happy but I…"

"You want to bring her along?"

"Y-y…well is that possible?"

"Right now, no. Ranvir and Ragini will be here, the office will fall apart if Ranvir leaves right now too. Besides, ugh…Ranvir will hate me for this but…we're already planning something all four of us can go to later on in the year…"

"To where? Oh my God!"

"Sadhna- you be quiet! If Ragini finds out…Ranvir will kill me…I'm not telling you to where…can we have our own honeymoon first, please?"

"Oh, right…I'm sorry Alekh Ji…ok, so…where are we going?"

"Um, I'll tell you that Friday morning, because our flight is Friday evening…", he smiled at told me.

"But I want to pack, I need to know how to dress…"

"It'll be perfect there, warm…"

"Ok, but if you're not going to tell me where we're going, could you at least tell me where you and Ranvir Ji are planning to take us?" I kissed his neck and cuddled with him, hoping I could get the secret out. I wouldn't tell Jiji, but I wanted to know, he wasn't telling me where we were going for our honeymoon, so maybe I could find out the other secret.

"Ugh, Sadhna!"

"Alekh Ji…please…PLEASE!"

"Sadhna…if you tell ANYONE, I swear to God…you will have to deal with my brother…"

"I promise Alekh Ji!"

He frowned and looked like he was deliberating things over in his head. Finally he exhaled and a gush of his breath landed on my face.

"Shimla."

"OH MY…", I couldn't finish my sentence because he put his hand on my mouth.

"Now, you please GO TO SLEEP, and forget what I just told you…I didn't say anything!"

I smiled and sat holding myself up on my elbow, and kissed him.

"I love you!"

"Sure."

"Alekh Ji, why are you so mad at me?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Whatever. Are you happy about the honeymoon?"

"I'm thrilled! I'm so excited, a bit nervous and anxious too…we're really going outside of India…is it really far?"

"My love, yes it's far…and no it's not in India…but I'm going to be with you, and we're coming back in a week…so for one week, it'll just be you and me, and we're going to have a real honeymoon, and celebrate our wedding anniversary. I'm going to get to be alone with you for a week, and I'm going to take advantage of that…"

He pulled me closer to him.

"You're going to get treated like a queen, because you deserve it. I'm not letting you do anything for a week, _except _being available to me, whenever I want to get close to you."

He kissed the top of my head, and I felt my heart beat quicken. The butterflies in my stomach began their familiar dance and I blushed. My skin began to tingle at his words. I looked up at him for a few seconds and smiled widely, I wanted him to know that I was grateful.

"Thank you", I said to him.

"This is for both of us…together…that's all I want, us together…"

I smiled and he kissed me again, and we hugged, and soon both of us fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke and while Alekh Ji got ready for work, I actually began packing.

"Sadhna, I'm going to help you with mine when I get home, just pack your own things first."

"Ok…um, Alekh Ji?"

"Uh huh…"

"What about my passport?"

"Yes, I have it with me, that's why I had it made a few months ago, I had this in mind. We're all set", he smiled proudly.

"Wow", I said sounding a bit surprised. He got it all done, and I never suspected anything. Alekh Ji had me take my passport pictures with him, and then sign all the necessary documents, and I never thought of why.

The day went on and I finished packing and cooking. I called Jiji around 3pm.

"How's Mamiji?"

"Much better Sadhna, I'm going to come home tonight. Maa can finally walk and she's feeling much better."

"I'm so happy to hear…oh, by the way Jiji…I know Ranvir Ji was there last night…"

"How in the world?"

"Well, he told me before he was going, and then he text Alekh Ji once he was in your room."

Jiji laughed hysterically and I joined in.

"Yes, he must have text Jija Ji while I was in the kitchen getting him leftovers from dinner. He said he couldn't eat anything at home since he missed me."

"He was very moody at dinner."

"Oh boy. Oh, and by the way…Sadhna…I know a little something about you too."

"What?"

"Jija Ji is taking you on a 2nd honeymoon for you anniversary! Oh my God, it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Ranvir wasn't telling me where…but I finally got it out of him!"

"Oh my God, Jiji…please tell me- Alekh Ji says I can't find out until Friday morning…gosh, him and his secrets!"

"Oh! Sadhna…you're going to LOVE it!"

"Jiji…please!"

"Nope."

"Ok- if you tell me, I'll tell you another big secret our husbands are keeping from us."

"Sadhna- you're pulling my leg, you're bribing me."

"I swear on my life!"

"Ok ok! I'll tell you…Jija Ji is taking you to some kind of a private island in Greece…"

I was speechless.

"Sadhna? Are you ok?"

"Oh…yes…"

"Ok, then tell me the other big secret…"

I recovered from the news of where we were going, and proceeded.

"Jiji- Alekh Ji told me if I told you, Ranvir Ji would kill him…and me…", I laughed.

"Ok, I swear, this will be between you and me…and you too, ok, don't let anyone know I told you- pretend that you don't know, Jija Ji might kill me too!"

"Ok- I promise. Jiji…Ranvir Ji and Alekh Ji are planning for all four of us to go…later in the year, to Shimla."

"Sadhna! You're kidding!"

"I swear!"

"Oh my God!"

"I know! It's so exciting…but Jiji…Greece…is that really far?"

"Sadhna- you are something! It's in Europe..yes it's far…but this is really special Sadhna, I want you to cherish it and enjoy it. Please, enjoy the heck out of this! Jija Ji loves you so much; he wants you to be happy. You both deserve this, don't be homesick. It's just a week!"

"Ok Jiji…remember, don't let Ranvir Ji know!"

"You too, don't let Jija Ji know…ok, I have to hang up now..Bhabhi is going outside and I need to watch Kavya, I'll be home late tonight, ok?"

"Ok Jiji, bye!"

Wow. I'm going to Greece. Alekh Ji was taking me to Greece…not just that, but a private island…what did that even mean? It meant we'd be secluded on a private island in Greece; Just me and _him_.

I needed to pretend I didn't know anything. It's ok, he was going to tell me himself eventually, and he'd already kept it a secret so long. I would have never guessed it!

I continued packing, but my heart was racing the whole time. I was very excited, to say the least. I didn't know what to expect. For me, this was full of firsts; First time out of India and so far from my family, first time on an airplane, and first time in Europe on a secluded island with my husband. God- the things Alekh Ji did for me.

Well- Alekh Ji was able to read my face pretty well. I think he'd know that I knew something; I had to try to keep busy until our flight.

It was dinner time and Alekh Ji and Ranvir Ji still weren't home, but Jiji came back, and I went to her room and we both lay down together in bed, talking over everything excitedly.

Finally everyone was back home and we had dinner. After dinner, I went up to my room with Alekh Ji, and I helped him pack. He was more interested in his camera though, but he ended up with mostly casual light clothing and only a few dressy items. I had basically done the same thing with my own packing, but he made me display what I'd packed for myself to him.

"Where are all your pretty saris?"

"Uh…will we need that in that warm place we're going to?"

"When we're indoors, you can dress normally, even outdoors too..well except when we're at..."

"When we're where?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Uh…" I tried to understand his statement. I couldn't, so I moved on.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm coming home early, so you be ready."

He went to his drawer and took out our passports and tickets.

"Keep these with you, and of course I already explained the deal with what you can and can't have in your hand bag…so we should be good to go."

"Right. Alekh Ji, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Is flying scary?"

He chuckled.

"Well I've only flown a couple of times, domestic flights. I enjoyed it, some people hate it. I'll be with you in case you get scared or anything…but who knows, maybe you'll love it."

"Will I get sick?"

"No Sadhna- we're flying, not boarding the Titanic", he said and laughed.

"Ok. As long as you're with me…"

"Always…"

We went to bed early and the next day passed in a hurry. Jiji spent the whole day in my room and I was ready to go by 2. I talked to Mamaji, Mamiji, and everyone else on the phone, and Bhaiyya and Jiji went with us to the airport.

I had some issues leaving Jiji's arms when it came time to go inside the airport, but Jiji was very enthusiastic, and so I hugged her and bhaiyya, and Alekh Ji took my hand and we went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys. Now you know where they're headed...so time to get them there and amp up the romance...I know you guys love that! ;)

* * *

The airport was full of madness. I understood none of what was happening around me. I just grabbed Alekh Ji's arm and dreaded separation during the check points. Finally, we went through customs and were in the waiting lounge. It was hectic! The worst part was my horrible fear of losing my passport and boarding pass. One minute I'd be asked for my passport by someone, and the next minute I'd have to show someone my boarding pass. But luckily I had everything with me, and we were now just minutes from boarding.

I looked outside the huge glass windows of the airport, and saw countless airplanes lined up, all from different airlines. The planes all looked huge, and I wondered which one was ours. I realized I hadn't paid attention to which airline we were taking, even during check-in. I looked up at the little TV type thing in the lounge which told us which flights were boarding at what time. The one to Athens, Greece, our destination, was boarding in 45 minutes, and it was Emirates Airlines. Alekh Ji had told me in the morning where we were headed, and I tried to look as surprised as possible.

Alekh Ji was busy reading some magazine, and I tapped him on the shoulder. Alekh Ji looked up and smiled, and put his arm around me.

"We're going to board soon, Sadhna. We're going to stop over in Dubai for two hours, and after that we'll arrive in Athens. From Athens, we're going to take a taxi to a dock we need to get to. From that dock, we'll get on a boat and arrive at our final destination." He smiled.

"Wow...that seems far."

"Don't think about distances, that's why we have airplanes!"

"Right…yes you're right".

Finally we boarded, and got to our seats. The seats were in 1st class, another surprise for me I guess. I took the window seat, and pulled my window up. It was sunset time, and I was very fascinated by my surroundings. I think I was going to like flying.

"You ok? I hope you like your seat, are you comfortable? I promise this will be a wonderful experience. ", Alekh Ji asked me.

"Yes- and an expensive one too, but, I'm fine Alekh Ji, and of course I'm comfortable, I have you with me! Oh Alekh Ji, how does it feel when the plane moves?"

"It's like a vibration. and it's loud…it's gonna move very fast on the runway, and then you'll feel it lift, might feel like you're being pushed back in your seat…oh and your ears are going to pop…but that's it… oh, and please, you're the most expensive and precious thing in the world- stop thinking about the cost of this."

I suppose he was right. Tickets to Greece weren't cheap but, this was 1st class, and we were going to a private island- it was probably best if I didn't try to calculate the costs of all this. It would totally go over my head.

I leaned back and put my seat belt on, and Alekh Ji did the same. He took my hand in his and soon the video about emergency procedures came on. Within a few minutes of that, the plane slowly began to move. The movement was very slow at first, much like a car, but it felt more powerful than a car.

Within a few seconds, the speed picked up, and the sound did too. I was honestly enjoying it. The speed went from fast to extremely fast and then I felt it, the lift, and as if I was being pushed back in my seat. I looked over at Alekh Ji and he looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

It felt like the planed changed direction, and soon the movement became very calm, with just the steady sound of the engines around us.

"So how was it?"

"I loved it but...my ears really hurt…", I said and swallowed, trying to push the air out of my ears.

Alekh Ji laughed and put his hands over his ears. Soon, we were given the signal to take our seat belts off, and I pulled up my window and looked down. I could see tiny red dots, and the shape of land down below which looked more like a map than a country.

Dinner was soon served, which was absolutely magnificent. We had the choice of so many meals, so many drinks, and countless desserts. I had a lot of fun with the desserts.

The flight was going to be approximately 11 hours. We were both exhausted. The seats were very luxurious and comfortable. I put my legs up and wrapped my arms around Alekh Ji. He looked at my face and smiled.

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

I blushed and felt the familiar butterflies dancing in my stomach.

He put his hand on my cheek and brought my face close to his, and kissed me lightly on my lips. I hugged him tightly and we both fell asleep.

Of course, within about 3 hours or so, we arrived in Dubai, and had to get off again for two hours. We spent the two hours roaming around the airport, and looking at the duty free shops.

Approximately 8 hours later, we landed in Athens. I dreaded leaving the calmness of the airplane, since I didn't understand a single airport procedure. I held on tightly to Alekh Ji's hand and we took out our carry on luggage. The airport procedures went surprisingly smooth. It was evening in Athens. The air was clear and smelled fresh, and the people were incredibly friendly.

Luckily, everyone understood English very well, and seemed very fascinated by my sari. I did look like the oddball at the airport I guess. Everyone around me was dressed REALLY casually, and I was the colorful one with the elaborately designed sari. After we got our luggage and went through the final procedures, we took some kind of an airport taxi and headed to our next destination. The taxi driver was an old man, with lots of laugh lines, and a big stomach. He seemed to know where he was going very well, and engaged Alekh Ji the whole time, asking him everything about India from A to Z.

I smiled at Alekh Ji when he gave me a look which said he had clearly had enough with the questioning. I myself was very fascinated by the view outside. Everything was so green. We passed through many narrow streets, and all the houses were white. There were quiet a few marble structures, mostly of nude men. I wasn't used to seeing this, so I looked away, however I had to admit, a few of them had bodies exactly like my husband's!

The streets were made of mostly of very big and light colored stones. A lot of people were riding on motorcycles too. Traffic got heavier as we went into the city, but it was clear that this was a very lively city. Soon we moved into what seemed to me as the heart of the city. The buildings got bigger and grander. They also looked very old. We went up a hilly road and turned, and all of a sudden, we were on a wide road and on the left side, was the clearest turquoise colored water that I'd ever seen. I looked at Alekh Ji and he was staring outside.

"Beautiful", Alekh Ji said, looking totally blown away.

"Alekh Ji, look outside your window", I instructed him. On his side of the window, there was a huge hill, and beyond it at the very top, we could see a grand white building, with huge white pillars made of marble stone. It wasn't a perfect structure, clearly it was very old, but it was the most beautiful building I'd ever seen.

"That's the acropolis…", the taxi driver said.

"It's stunning", Alekh Ji replied him.

Indeed, Athens was a wonder. It was cozy, warm, ancient, and absolutely beautiful. I felt like it was a great mix of man made wonders and nature's wonders.

"We're going to go site seeing too, in a few days…we'll come back here and look around…", Alekh Ji told me.

I was very happy to hear this. Athens was worth seeing.

Alekh Ji took my hand and squeezed it, and moved himself closer to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Just a little longer…", Alekh Ji said, with a very bright smile.

I wasn't quiet sure that he meant just a little longer until our destination or something else too, probably a mix of both. I looked down at our intertwined hands, and smiled.

After a few minutes, we went up another hilly road and down it once again. At the end of the road lay an ocean, with numerous small boats anchored along the shore. There were quiet a few people, some seemed to be owners of the boats, and a few were assisting others to get on the boat.

The taxi stopped, Alekh Ji paid, and took our luggage out. I stepped outside and the air smelled a bit fishy, but clean and beautiful. It was almost night time now. I grabbed onto his arm again and we walked towards a man who had his back turned to us.

"Amar!", Alekh Ji called after him. I was stunned, Alekh Ji knew someone here?

"Alekh! You made it", the man said. He turned around and walked hurriedly to Alekh Ji, and Alekh Ji put down his luggage and hugged him.

"This must be Sadhna..", he said and smiled at me. "It's so good to finally meet you! Inderjit always talks about his badi bahu, and Alekh doesn't miss any opportunity either…", he said. I blushed and looked at Alekh Ji.

"Sadhna this is Amar, Papa's friend. They worked together in the company for a while, then Amar moved to Athens 5 years ago, he actually owns a boat here and as offered to take us to the island."

I looked at Amar and thanked him. He put his hand up and indicated it was no problem.

"Amar, thank you for helping out with renting the place and all- I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Alekh! It's no trouble at all. You'll love it at Villa Faros, it's really a treat. You'll have a whole place to yourselves. It's going to be a great time for you two, and when you want to go and look around Athens, please don't hesitate to call!"

"Of course, thanks Amar…it really means a lot", Alekh Ji said.

We followed him towards the end of the dock. I could see shimmering water underneath his small, but very beautiful boat. Our luggage went in first, and then Alekh Ji stepped in and basically carried me inside.

I was stunned when we stepped into the boat. It looked small but there was actually a little room behind a door. Amar insisted we go and sit inside for the journey. We agreed and sat inside. There was a window inside the room and from it, I looked out and saw nothing but water, and it was a bit scary. Just a few minutes ago, we were in the bustling streets of Athens, surrounded by lively marble buildings, but now it felt like we were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I felt a little uneasy, and looked at Alekh Ji.

"What's wrong Sadhna?" Alekh Ji asked.

"It feels like…we're in the middle of no where…Athens was a livelier.."

"Well, right now we are in the middle of nowhere…but I promise you that we are going somewhere…and you'll like it." He smiled confidently and it calmed my fears.

I sat next to him on a sofa in the little room, which had wooden walls covered with paintings. I put my head on his shoulder and felt totally drained. Traveling wasn't for the weak hearted, it was really tiring.

I felt my stomach grumble. This makes sense, we hadn't eaten in hours, my Alekh Ji must be so hungry too. I looked at him and his head was turned away from me. He had it leaned against the back of the sofa. I looked at his face and his eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly…he was totally asleep. I sighed and squeezed his arm, and he didn't awaken.

I felt a twinge of guilt. He did too much for me. Right now he was tired and hungry, and all I wanted to do was to bring him comfort somehow. I guess for now it was best to let him sleep.

Alekh Ji was snoring lightly. Poor thing, we'd be there soon and I'll have to wake him up.

I was right. The boat stopped and I woke him up. We went up and Amar was already taking our luggage out. Everything suddenly seemed brighter. I looked out and there was a dock, and at the end of it, there was a road, and it looked like there was a man standing there.

"That's Gregory- he'll drive us up to our place", Amar informed us.

Alekh Ji helped place the luggage in the car, and we got in. Greeks apparently were all friendly, and they all loved to talk- at least the ones we'd met so far. Gregory began talking in broken English- and asked me about my sindhoor and bindi. He said he asked his wife to wear it once after he'd seen a Bollywood movie. Amar, Alekh Ji and I laughed. I tried explaining to Gregory the significance of my sindhoor, and he looked a bit confused, but impressed. He loved my bindi, and asked me to give him a few for his wife, which I gladly agreed to.

We drove up and up for what seemed like many minutes, and finally I saw the large mansion on top of the hill, bright with red lights. We approached them and I saw the huge swimming pool outside. We went around and stopped outside a red house, and got out.

"This is your place Alekh, I have a room down there in another house. I think you two need to have dinner, so let me help you take your luggage in, and then we should probably eat."

My legs felt really jelly like and I dragged my steps behind Alekh Ji. The house, as he called it, became more and more beautiful as we got closer. The door was pure glass, and inside I saw a luxurious wooden floor and several sofas, tables, and various decorations lined up in what had to be the living room. We entered, and saw a huge flat screen tv on one of the walls. Alekh Ji admired the tv for quiet a bit, and I rolled my eyes at him.

This place was too beautiful for words. Amar put our luggage down and said he'd be back here in a few minutes. Alekh Ji went around looking for our bedroom. Turns out, there were two bedrooms, but he figured ours was the one with the absolutely huge bed and rose petals on it.

"Whoa- I didn't even ask for the rose petals. I guess they come with the honeymoon deal."

I went in and my jaw nearly detached and hit the floor. The bed had beige and golden hued sheets on it, and was covered in rose petals. The side tables were large and had lamps on them, but none of the lamps were on. The room was illuminated by small white candles, cradled in golden candle sticks. The room smelled beautiful too.

In front of the bed, there was a door- clearly it led to the bathroom. On the left side, there was another door, I went towards it and opened it, and I gasped. It was a terrace. From the terrace, I saw the most stunning image I'd ever seen in my life. We were high up, very high up…much like the acropolis on top of that hill. Below, I could make out the sea, which was shimmering from the moonlight. In the morning, this image would surely be even more breathtakingly beautiful.

I turned around and bumped into Alekh Ji.

"Oops", I said.

He smiled. He took both my hands in his and kissed each.

"Why don't you go freshen up- we've had a long journey. We'll have dinner soon. Frankly- I CAN'T WAIT!"

I nodded and laughed.

The bathroom was another wonder. Oh, and there were more rose petals. They had a bath prepared for us already, with those pretty candles surrounding the bathtub, and rose petals in the water too, this time, red ones. They took this honeymoon thing really seriously around here.

I took care of business and changed into a lighter sari. I heard Alekh Ji knock on the door.

"Ok Sadhna- I can't take it anymore…we've been traveling for hours and I need the bathroom"

I laughed and opened the door. Alekh Ji was half undressed and barely looked at my face. He really needed the bathroom. I went and opened the cupboard, which was canopy wood. To my pleasant surprise, there was a huge box wrapped in shimmering red paper and a card on top of it.

I took it out and opened the card.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rajvansh, please accept this gift from hope your stay here is delightful."

I smiled and put the card back into the envelope. Alekh Ji came out and I showed him the card.

"Oh I heard of this- they'll be a few other goodies like these waiting for us in other parts of the house too." He smiled.

I opened the box and inside there was a box of chocolates. "Greece's finest", the box read. I could smell the chocolates already.

"Alekh Ji, do you want some?"

"Sadhna please- we had enough chocolates on the flight, I'm still paying for that." He chuckled and mumbled something to himself.

I agreed and put the box away. Amar soon joined us and took us down the hilly pathway towards a restaurant. They had 24 hours room service and a restaurant too. Apparently, the chefs here could make practically any dish from any part of the world.

Amar ordered a few Greek specialties for us, and Alekh Ji ordered some Indian dishes from the menu, and they had quiet a variety of them.

All three of us basically ate the food within minutes. Amar looked like he was about to pass out, so he called it a night.

Alekh Ji said he understood the directions, and so we walked out hand in hand back towards our hut.

Alekh Ji pulled me closer and closer to him on our walk back. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So- you know what happens tonight, don't you?" He said this in almost a whisper, very seductively.

The butterflies returned, in spite of my jelly legs from our long journey.

I didn't even answer him. I heard him chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe...ROMANCE TIME! Enjoy, you romantics! 3

* * *

We arrived at our mansion slash home. The security system was really elaborate. We had to enter by entering some codes into a calculator type thing on the door, and once inside, close it by entering more numbers on a similar calculator thingy.

While Alekh Ji messed with the codes, I went back into our room and basically crashed on the bed, sending rose petals flying. The bed felt heavenly. Oh God, I needed sleep. As much as I wanted what was technically supposed to happen between me and Alekh Ji tonight, I don't think I had the strength.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. My ears were buzzing, and I felt the oddest sensation, as if the bed was moving underneath me. My limbs had a weird buzzing sensation too. I think my body still thought it was in an airplane.

I was nearly asleep when I felt someone beside me. I woke up and looked, and Alekh Ji smiled at me.

"Oh man, I really hoped that wouldn't wake you…I'm so sorry…" I couldn't concentrate on the words which were coming out of his mouth, because I noticed that he was shirtless, and his pants were dangerously low on his waist.

I tried not to look…but I looked. If those pants were any lower…

"Sadhna?"

"Oh…uh…yes…no…it's ok…I wasn't asleep yet…"

He looked a bit smug and a smile pulled one side of his lips up. There I went again- his lips. Those lips were perfect. They felt perfect…

"Uh…Sadhna…are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes…you're ok…you're more than ok…so much more.."

He waved his hand in front of my eyes and I snapped awake from my dreamlike state. I blushed and looked down. Boy- I was out of it.

"Uh- so, how would you like to spend the remainder of this night, Alekh Ji?"

"Well, your eyelids look like they weigh a thousand pounds, you're falling asleep, and you can't even hide what you're…well, I think I want to spend the rest of this night sleeping, with you…literally."

"Are you sure..I…mean…you…if you want us to…do that…I mean…", I blushed again and looked away, pretending to adjust my pillow.

"Do what?"

"Uh- what we're supposed to do on the first night of our honeymoon…"

"And that is?" Oh lord, he was teasing me…I was feeling drugged up as it was, avoiding his suggestive questions right now was not a task I could handle with success. I decided to stop beating around the bush.

"We're supposed to…um, do it, you know romance …tonight…and I want to…but…the fact that my legs feel like rubber and I feel like I've had dozen Valiums, might get in the way". Wow, so much honesty and I wasn't even drunk, just jet lagged. Jet lagged Sadhna, wasn't as bashful as well rested Sadhna, interesting.

I looked at Alekh Ji and he looked a tiny bit stunned, but very amused too.

"You want to…_do that_…well you're free to do it…I'm not stopping you…", just as he finished that sentence, he yawned.

"No- but jet lag might stop you. It could be tricky if we both pass out in the middle of things…err…"

He laughed and I did too. I took a pillow from underneath and covered my head. He pulled the pillow off and moved his own closer to mine. I realized that the bed was huge, and if we slept in our normal positions, we'd be too far apart.

I ended up with my head on his chest, and caressed the skin on his body from his neck, to his arms, to his chest, and stomach. He was rubbing my back and mumbling how much he loved me. I mumbled back a few things about how grateful I was that he was mine, and I noticed his stomach moving up and down more slowly. I looked up, and he was asleep.

There was something very beautiful about observing the person you loved in his sleep. His face looked so free, and angelic. He looked innocent and pure, and perfect. I looked from top to bottom at his body. Yes- those Greek sculptures should be envious…he didn't look like any of them, he looked better. At least to me- he was perfect. He was all I needed…my angel and my partner in life.

I rubbed his chest lightly for a couple more minutes, and soon I was gone too.

I woke up to a bright morning. Our room was completely illuminated by sunlight. The large glass windows had silky white curtains with golden designs on them, and they were swaying lightly. I turned and looked at Alekh Ji, whose arm was under me. Ugh, I hated when that happened! My love always ended up waking up with a throbbing arm. I got up and tried moving it, and he woke up.

"Oww!", Alekh Ji moaned.

"I'm so sorry Alekh Ji…"

"Oh God…I can't bend it…ouch…it feels dead…"

"Here let me rub it…"

I rubbed his arm and tried bending it, he groaned, but I was finally able to bend it.

"How come you never feel it while you're asleep?"

"I don't know, that's what I don't get. I only feel it once I wake up…ugh…and I was having such a nice dream too…"

"What was it about?"

"You…but I forgot the plot…", he smiled. His eyes were still closed and he sounded groggy.

I smiled but that simply wasn't enough. He looked so precious. I got close to his face and kissed both his cheeks. He put his arms around me and looked like he was about to fall asleep again, but I kissed his lips lightly, and pulled away, this woke him up for good.

I went to the window first. The view outside, simply could not be described. The sky was the clearest azure blue. There were mountains in the far distance. The sun was making the absolutely stunning sea glitter and sparkle, sending the sparkles in all directions. The water now looked a splendid greenish blue. I finally got a whole look at the island. We were very far up. There were at least 7 or 8 more houses around us, but I had a feeling we were in the biggest one. Some were probably on the other side, and I wouldn't be able to see them from this window. Greenery decorated every corner. There were even some palm trees around. I also noticed that while this window faced the back of the house, it faced the front of another one. The other house near us had a huge garden in the front. I wondered is ours had that too? I must have missed a lot more details than I thought last night.

I looked to my right and Alekh Ji was finally up, flexing his arm.

"It feels better…but my elbow feels weird…hmm.."

"It'll be ok, I'll keep rubbing it".

He took my hand. "C'mon, lets go stand in the terrace."

We opened the door and walked out to the terrace, which was much bigger than it seemed last night. Boy, jet lag really hurt your sense of observation. The terrace was also adorned with vines, hanging from the top of the house. There were a few flower pots around too, all containing tulips.

But the thing that got both of our attention was the weather. It was probably what could be best described as- well, perfect. It was warm and dry, and there was a steady breeze. The sky like I said, was totally cloudless, except for a few white wispy ones, and the sun was in its full glory.

"This place is flawless…", Alekh Ji said, sounding hypnotized.

Well, I agreed with its beauty, but then I got a good look at Alekh Ji himself. I went from his feet, up to his hair. The sun was shining directly on him, and it showed off his physique. I had the urge to count his abs; 1-2-3-4-5-6, yes, 6. Perfect. My hands twitched but I went up, slowly, to his face. His hair was pointing in a dozen directions, his face looked totally fresh, he was still shirtless, and he looked…more beautiful than this entire private island, which wasn't easy. Jiji was right, this was like teenage love, more powerful of course, since this was eternal, but the feelings I got looking at him every single time were very much like a young girl in love.

I felt that powerful urge to touch him, so I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his back.

"Someone isn't so jet lagged anymore…" he said sweetly.

"Mhmm, someone is very happy to see you…"

"One minute ago you were looking at the island, now you're hugging me…your attention is split here, I should have taken you to a less stellar part of the world- that way, the scenery wouldn't be so distracting to you…", he was obviously joking.

"This morning splendor cannot begin to match your beauty…", I said, my face still planted against his back.

"Hmm…in a mood to pamper me with sweet words…you sound like you're under a spell…", he said to me.

"I am- I'm under your spell. I've been under it since I married you…it gets more powerful day by day, there isn't any cure for it now…"

I unlocked my arms and he turned around quickly and smiled at me. What a smile. Then he held my face and kissed me.

"Hmm…", he said.

"Hmm what?"

"My stomach just told me it's time to eat- speaking of time, what time is it?"

"Good question", I replied. I frankly didn't know myself. It had to have been morning or early afternoon. I wasn't sure what time we slept last night either, or how long.

I went inside and finally noticed the large antique clock on the wall behind our bed. It was adorned with golden designs. It was 11am. Wow, that's pretty late.

"Alekh Ji, how long did we sleep?"

"Well I checked the time when we got back last night after dinner, it was 12…we slept pretty soon after that…so..we slept almost..12 hours!"

"Hope it's all out of our systems now…"

"Hopefully…I don't want jet lag ruining my honeymoon…I have other plans…", he smiled and brushed his hand against my cheek. The butterflies were ever ready in my belly, I wondered if they ever did anything else!

We both took turns and freshened up, and dressed. Alekh Ji ordered room service while I got ready, and he went straight for the living room and turned on the enormous flat screen on the wall.

I followed him into the room and realized another thing that I'd missed, there was a DVD shelf underneath the TV, and on top of it was a large vase with a mix of red, white, and pink roses. No wonder the house smelled so divine, there were roses practically everywhere.

He turned the TV on and tried finding a channel we could understand; finally we ended up with CNN.

I was standing behind the couch, trying to comb Alekh Ji's hair, but he grabbed my wrist and told me to go sit next to him. I went to the front and right before I sat down, he pulled me onto his lap.

He smiled at me and started playing with my hair, and wrapped my sari around his hand. I wasn't really in the mood to keep him away, so I used the opportunity to finish combing his hair, and adjusting his shirt collar.

After I finished, he put his left arm around my waist, and put his other hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me down. He gave me the most radiant smile one could manage, which filled me with more happiness than anything possibly could.

But then he closed his eyes, and kissed my lips. He completely gripped me tightly in his arms, and there was no way I could manage to escape now. I locked my hands behind his neck and felt my cheeks burning hot. He continued kissing me, and I kissed him back.

Each kiss between us seemed to have a message behind it. We were communicating our love and need for each other. He was telling me that he was thankful to have me in his life, and I was telling him that no one could take his place in my life or in my heart. I don't know how long we kissed. Each kiss lasted longer than the previous one. I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want to stop.

I wondered how it was possible to love someone so much that it overwhelms you physically. Your body seems incapable of expressing it; your heart feels like it's a cup overflowing with love. I felt like I loved him so much, that others around me must be completely aware of its depth. Surely, all the love I felt for him couldn't be contained within my body, it must be like an aura, always around me. I must pass by people and overwhelm them with it too. Was it like an air? Was it like electricity which surrounded my presence? Did I ever look as overwhelmed as I felt?

He let me go, finally, and I removed myself from his tight grip, breathlessly. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to self destruct. Maybe he could feel the love, and feel its intensity too.

"Was I holding you too tight?". He laughed and blushed a bit. He rarely blushed. Whenever he got shy, he always made very hasty movements, and avoided eye contact. Of course, the shyness wasn't for me, it was for others, too bad, because he was unbelievably cute when he got shy. Our first night- that amazing first night, there were a few moments when his face had a bit of shyness, but other than that, around me he was very sure of himself.

I finally composed myself and answered him.

"Sometimes…it feels like you can never hold me tight enough…and I can never hold you long enough". It was the truth and nothing but the truth, and I said it seriously, without looking away from his eyes.

"When did you…begin to feel this way? When did you begin to fall…in _love_…with _me_?" He stressed the "me" as if he was some sort of a haggard creature who didn't deserve any love. I suppose he was referring to when he was still _different_.

"I know you don't believe this- and I know I've told you this many times already, but your slightest touch, and your every word, has had the same effect on me that it has now…since almost the beginning."

He always looked in awe of me when I told him this. He didn't understand how I could be so in love with him even when he wasn't yet "normal", in conventional terms.

"But, since when…it couldn't have been in the first few months of our marriage Sadhna, I treated you terribly. I pushed you away from me. I used to scream at you. I even tried strangling you. I approached you with a butcher's knife after all. How could you fall in love with an unstable man? Who knows what I would've done with that knife that night? The way I treated you…it's not worth your love." He left out a very shaky breath and closed his eyes. He looked disgusted with himself.

"I've told you many times to please not bring up those moments because I cannot stand the pain they cause you, and they cause me pain too, because I barely remember them. What you did was totally justifiable. I could have been just another person who wanted to hurt you. You'd received nothing but bad treatment all your life from some of the people who you should have been able to trust the most. How could you have possibly trusted me so quickly? We were essentially strangers. You reacted to me in those ways because you couldn't trust me. I never held a grudge against you for it. Even when those things happened, I forgave you immediately.

As for your question- I did fall in love with you within the first few months of our marriage. It happened slowly and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You deserve all my love, I just wish I could explain how much I love you. You are all I ever wanted. Being married to you and having you in my life was the best thing that could have happened to me. It might not have appeared that way initially, but God gave me the greatest gift he could have, in the shape of you."

We were both off the couch now, standing before one another face to face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, barely holding them back. I already had a few running down my cheeks.

We continued staring in silence, but a knock at the door interrupted us. Alekh Ji startled to his senses, as if awoken from a dream.

"Must be room service".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heeeeeheheh...it's getting a bit hot in here...this chapter is much hotter...it has a lot of "muchness"...lol if you've seen Alice in Wonderland you'll get me. Ok, I don't know, think of what music comes to your head when you think of very hot scenes...and then read this chapter...after this I'll have to wait a bit to write the rest, since I'm a bit busy for a couple of weeks now...if you get impatient, read all the other fics I've read so far...I know people still read the suhaag raat one, guys I see how many hits each of my fic gets ;)...you're all caught in the act. Hhehehehe. The Home Alone one is always a good fix...especially chapters 3-6...but in the mean time...enjoy shirtless Alekh...and Salekh getting physical...;)**_

* * *

He opened the door, and it was housekeeping and room service.

The housekeeper was a young teenage girl, with short brown hair. She walked in with cleaning supplies and a trolley which had 3 flower bouquets. One was a mixed assortment of flowers, and the other two were the most perfect long stemmed white and red roses.

She asked our permission to enter the bedroom, and went to work right away.

The room service guy brought in another trolley full of our breakfast, tons of treats and pastries, and a variety of fruits to choose from. They had a choice of three kinds of teas, and countless types of coffees.

We both seated ourselves at the dining table, which was oblong and an antique, and had breakfast. Breakfast was so good, that we couldn't help it but be silent and eat. Greece was doing something to my appetite, maybe the air or the sea, whatever. I ate with relish, and Alekh Ji watched me and laughed. He wasn't holding back either. We fought over the pastries, and the unbelievably perfect French toast.

The housekeeper in the meantime had done her job, and left the place spotless. It once again smelled like fresh roses.

Now the task was what to do for the rest of the day. Our anniversary was the day after tomorrow, and I wondered what Alekh Ji wanted to do. After finishing breakfast he spoke about the plans.

"Ok- do you want to explore the city today? Do you want to want to stay on the island and look around? There is an exclusive private beech we have access too. There is also a spa and a large garden. Also, there is ballroom dancing. We could even go hiking up the mountains on the other side of the island. I'm going to let you choose".

"No hiking, please. Athens…we just arrived here last night, so lets wait a few days for that…but the private beech…and the garden sound…perfect…"

"You have to go to the spa."

"Ok, why not?". I shrugged and smiled at him.

We both got dressed and headed out. The weather was just unreal. It was heavenly up here. The spa was in a square shaped building, only one floor high, but surrounded by glass. There was a Jacuzzi there too.

Alekh Ji seemed fascinated by the massage. "I could really use it, trust me", so I followed him in too. It was a bit awkward for me though. The masseuses were all women, and having another woman touching Alekh Ji did make me feel very insecure. Not to mention, all the masseuse were really pretty. I guess that came with the pleasure of getting a massage, a beautiful masseuse.

"Err…never mind though. I don't need it…"

I felt guilty. He needed a massage? I wish he'd told me before. I was going to have to give him one myself. I had to be honest, that could be a lot of fun for both parties involved…

"Alekh Ji…if you really need it…go for it now…"

"No Sadhna…that's just…I don't know…not right? You know?"

"I understand…" I tried finishing my sentence but he stopped me.

"No."

"I think I want a manicure and pedicure though…and they seem to have it for men too…"

Alekh Ji made a funny face and frowned.

"Well, it's less invasive than a massage…I guess we can try it out…"

It was a good idea, we both enjoyed it. Alekh Ji kept looking at his hands and feet after we were done.

"That was something new…so shiny …"

I smiled, his hands looked soft too…but they were always soft…and felt softer…

We finally took a complete walk around our house. It had a swimming poll in the back, a large one. Right next to it was a small Jacuzzi. The front yard had a garden of roses, which seemed to be everywhere here, and there were two small fountains in the yard too. One fountain contained a small statue of a woman, a Greek Goddess, and one contained a man, obviously a Greek God.

Everything here was made of marble it seems. The walkway to the house was made of marble stone in different patterns. We were right on the pathway back when Alekh Ji stopped and turned to face me. He rubbed his chin and I just stood looking dumb, wondering what he was thinking.

I couldn't ask him because he picked me up and carried me in his arms the entire way back.

"Thank you…you didn't have to do this you know…"

"I want to…"

I blushed again. I wonder if anyone could see us.

He must have memorized the complicated security code, since he managed to enter it quickly with one hand, and enter the house, and repeat to lock it once again. He carried me to our bedroom, and put me down on the bed, which was once again covered with rose petals.

They were a beautiful pink color this time. The candles were back too, although not lit. These had a hit of pink in them. Alekh Ji turned around after he put me down but I grabbed his arm with both my hands.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to India…", he winked at me.

"Alekh Ji, come here…sit with me." I patted the spot next to me on the bed, and tried sounding as alluring as possible.

He was trying to read my intent. He sat next to me gingerly, as if he was surprised by my sudden approach.

I knew what he was thinking, but I wasn't going for that at the moment. I wanted to give him that massage he wanted. I didn't want any other woman's hands soothing him; I wanted mine to do that. I didn't want any other woman's hand on his body, because he was mine, and only I had that right.

I put my head on his shoulder and began rubbing his forearm. I moved my hand up and down his arm lightly. Then I put my hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. I went up to his neck and traced his skin with my finger, gently. Then I traced his jaw with my finger. I turned his face to mine and smiled, and he smiled back.

"So…about that massage…"

"Sadhna…you're relaxing and getting treated like a queen this week, not the other way around…"

"Please. I want to…so much…"

He sighed and sounded very annoyed.

"Damn me for mentioning that…"

"Please Alekh Ji…what would you say if it gave me…satisfaction…to do something like that for you?"

"I'd say…damn me for ever mentioning it."

I laughed and he frowned at me. Then I remembered something I'd been forgetting. There was a whole set of bath oils, gels, massage oils, and bath salts in the bathroom. I'd seen them this morning. I got up and ran to the bathroom, and got the bottle of massage oil.

Alekh Ji looked at me and mouthed "Oh my God", and looked even more annoyed. He crossed his arms and became a stone on the bed.

"I'm not moving."

I went and sat behind him. If he wasn't going to move, I'd make him move.

I put my hands under his shirt and ran the tips of my fingers up and down his back, slowly. He exhaled and I think he even shivered a bit, but still remained totally a stone on the bed.

"Alekh Ji…if you could be just a little more cooperative…please…I love you…"

"No."

I laughed. Ok, so I'd need to up the ante. I got on my knees and put my arms around his waist, and kissed the back and sides of his neck and his ears. I put both hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lightly, changing how much pressure I applied each time. At first his shoulders felt rigid, but then I felt him loosening up.

I went back under his shirt and caressed his back and the sides of his stomach. I put my hands on the corner of his shirt and pulled on it. He sighed, and surrendered. He came out of his stone state and took his shirt off. I marveled at his body. I noticed my mouth was hanging open. I closed it and went behind him again. God- his back The muscles were pronounced and his shoulders looked iron strong. But then his skin was so soft, and so perfect. Whenever I touched his skin, it felt like velvet.

I wanted to continue touching him, among other things, but I took some of the massage oil and went on massaging his shoulders. After five minutes or so, he sighed and leaned back a bit.

"Relax Alekh Ji…I'm perfectly happy doing this…so you need to enjoy it…"

"I can't help it but enjoy it." His tone was still a bit annoyed, but his body seemed so much more relaxed. I spent a big longer on his neck and shoulders, and he moaned.

"God- you're good at everything aren't you…"

So he really was enjoying it. I felt satisfied and decided to continue down his back.

"Maybe it would be better if you lay down…so I can…"

He didn't let me finish the sentence, and he lay down on his stomach. I massaged his lower back and he moaned loudly, but it was a satisfied moan, not an annoyed one.

"Oh…k…"

I saw his eyes were closed and he looked very relaxed, so I stopped. Then I kissed his nose and he smiled.

"I love you Sadhna…"

"So do you forgive me?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

"How can I not? You're like…perfect…and your hands…"

I followed his lead and lay down on my stomach too, right next to him.

"We're going to the beach tonight. We can't miss out on that. But right now…"

He started running his fingers lightly up my back, and I shivered, and my stomach did flips. He pulled the string on the back of my blouse, and it opened. There were two strings, one on top, and one on the bottom. He opened both, and got on his elbows, and moved closer to me. I turned my head away from his direction. I felt him pull apart my blouse, and remove it from my shoulders. I didn't move my arms, so he couldn't take it off completely. I just lay there, I couldn't move. My body was on fire again.

He moved my hair to one side, and kissed me from the back of my neck, to the lowest spot possible on my back. I didn't doubt that he could tell the effect all this was having on me. I was breathing rapidly, despite lying on my stomach.

He kissed me one more time, in the middle of my back.

I whimpered. I didn't know where my voice had gone. He ran the tips of his fingers down my back more, right on top of my spine.

"So soft…" he said. He put his hands around my sides and tried turning me over. I grabbed onto my clothes and turned. I closed my eyes and I felt his nose on my neck. He was tracing the skin on my neck, to my jaw with his nose. It felt like I would just melt and fade away any minute.

He kissed my hand, my wrist, my forearm, all the way to my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at him, and he looked at me. He looked like he was pleading with me to give in, as if he was at his limits. I was panting, and we'd barely done much of anything.

He smiled at me and looked like he wanted to say something, but then he bit his lower lip, and kissed my forehead. I put my arms around his neck, and he quickly put his hands on my stomach. He pulled down the fabric of my sari, which I had tried wrapping around my chest. I felt it lowering. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me, eyes holding a fire which threatened to burn me completely.

His hands moved lower, now on my breasts, and I gasped. God knows how much I was blushing right now. I think my entire body was probably a deep shade of red, it had to be.

His hands were so warm and soft, like always. I couldn't help the moan which escaped my mouth. Pleasure spread through my body. It felt so good, and I couldn't hide it. I arched my back and tried getting even closer to him. My eyes were closed, and I opened them for a minute and he was looking right at my face, probably waiting for me to open my eyes.

I looked into his eyes and I didn't know how I managed not to pass out. There was nothing deeper and full of more desire than his eyes. He bent down and kissed my lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and we connected in one long kiss. He removed his mouth before I had had enough and tried pulling his face back to mine, but he was already on my neck.

The amount of goose bumps I had couldn't be measured at this point. The desire in the pit of my stomach was screaming loudly, and I was moaning.

"Come closer…" I said.

I couldn't handle the pleasure anymore; it was so good but still not enough. I didn't want it to end, but I still wanted more. I raised myself on my elbows and tried sitting up. He realized what I wanted to do and he let me sit. I managed to get out of my clothes, awkwardly, but I didn't care. Clothes seemed very unnecessary at this moment. I just knew that my desires were taking over me, and I'd never felt this way before. Even shyness had to take a back seat.

He watched me as I undressed completely, lips slightly parted. He didn't take his eyes off me, which made me feel shy and self conscious but for once, there was urgency within me, and a need which needed to be fulfilled. Once I was undressed I put my arms around his neck and pulled him forward.

"Hmm…all this just because I let you give me a massage?"

"Well…"

"Shhh…no need to think…this is our honeymoon…and it's about time…now let us proceed…" He smiled, and it was no innocent smile, it was quiet devilish. I smiled back sheepishly, and he pushed me back and I landed on the bed again.

"You're beautiful. I love you…so much…you have no idea…."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. I traced every part of his face with my fingers, spending a long time on his lips, and he smiled. He kissed my finger and then, my lips and once again, we rolled around on the bed, so that now I was on top of him. For a while I just lay on top of him, with my legs wrapped around him and my head on his chest, right on top of his heart.

"If we roll over one more time…we'll fall…" I mumbled into his chest.

"Sex on the floor…we haven't done that before…you wanna try?"

"Alekh Ji…I don't think…"

"Well we could still use pillows and stuff…c'mon, let's try it out, I think it would be more comfortable for you…"

I blushed crimson and didn't ask why he thought so, but he went on.

"Well…let's try it out..." He did the eyebrow thing and smiled at me, and I got up and sat at his side, and he got up, and actually went and sat on the floor and I had to join him. I had no objection of course; the only thing changing was the location, not my husband.

He was right; it was pretty good on the floor. He was a bit more expressive about his pleasure and I could only nod and blush.

"Oh c'mon now...tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"Alekh Ji…ugh…"

"No, I want to hear from you what you thought of sex on the floor…personally I thought it was amazing…it was perfectly comfortable…you looked like you were in your happy place somewhere…but come on now…don't be shy…tell me"…

"I loved it..." Ugh, I couldn't keep from blushing.

"Really?" Alekh Ji asked excitedly.

I moaned and felt shy and blushed, the usual for me. But he looked so excited, so I decided to come out with the whole truth.

"It…was…the best I've…we've ever…", I stopped and tried to compose myself. If I'd done it, I needed to be able to discuss it.

"It was the best ever…for me…"

"Yes! Ok, so we're totally doing this again! I knew I was right! You looked like you were in heaven…"

"Alekh Ji…" I begged him to drop the subject of my…pleasure during the act, and discuss something else.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" He asked.

"Yes…now I definitely am." Sex on the floor was a workout too.

"What do you mean by now…?"

"Nothing."

He laughed. I looked to my right and our clothes were scattered all over the floor. I suddenly felt very naked, which I was, so I wrapped myself in a sheet. I looked at Alekh Ji who was texting someone on his phone, completely nude. He must have felt his eyes on me and he looked back.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to get dressed?"

"Don't…please…"

He blushed slightly and I smiled at him.

"No really…this look suits you…"

"Yeah?" He laughed and looked at me.

"Your look is just fine too…but I don't have x-ray vision…I prefer you without the sheet…"

I covered my head with a pillow and tried hiding from him.

"Time to order room service!"

"Which means we better get dressed..."

"No…please Sadhna! Please please please! Stay here…ok…no need to get dressed, I'll get dressed…but just stay here…please?"

"What if someone comes in here?"

"I'll shoot that person…"

"I'm going to get dressed Alekh Ji…"

"Ugh!" He folded his arms and pouted.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal…if you let me get dressed now…we'll…do what we just did, on the beach tonight …" What the hell did I just say?

"Whoa…really?"

"NO!…"

"Too late! I heard there is a private beach somewhere on the island, and if we book it for the night, no one else will go there…ok…I'm gonna book it!"

"Great."

He laughed to himself and mumbled something.

He got up at lightening speed and dressed, and I dressed too. I laughed the whole time. I was using sex to get my way, how low of me. Sadhna, you should be ashamed of yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiiiii my loyal readers! *bats eyelashes*. First of all, excuse me and forgive me for the VERY long delay. I've been very busy. Plus, there is a little thing called writers block, and for those of you that think that I have some kind of a box full of ideas to make Salekh romantic and sexy 24/7, it's not that simple. Plus as I've continued writing, my own standards have increased and some things just aren't acceptable to me anymore. So therefore, I've become very picky. So basically this is late because 1- I was busy 2- I had writers block 3- Moping without Salekh/Missing Salekh 4- I'm picky. Sorrrrrrry! This chapter is like eight and a half pages, so ENJOY IT. The next chapter won't come as late as this one.

Anyway, Salekh go to the beach, get wet, make love...and the next day is their wedding anniversary...hehe. Ok, it's not as superficial as I just made it sound. Anyway, enough! Read it, review it, cherish it because with the crap happening in real life with Bidaai these days, it's very hard to write sometimes. 3 Enjoy!

* * *

So the private beach was on the other side of the island. What else did they have hidden here? People were allowed to rent little huts close by and stay there for a whole night. That's exactly what Alekh Ji ended up doing. We got there in the evening and for a second I thought I was truly dreaming. It looked like a little piece of heaven. In fact, it looked like a little island all on its own. The water was crystal clear and the sand looked artificial, that's how clean it was. The little hut was a bit far away from the beach itself, hidden behind tall palm trees and surrounded by blue lamp lights. Inside, it looked like a small version of our house.

Alekh Ji and I both looked at each other and just smiled. We were speechless.

"Let's go for a swim. It's so beautiful out…and no one can see us". Alekh Ji smiled and looked at me. I knew he was expecting my reply.

"I can't swim."

"I'll hold you…we won't go too deep into the water…please Sadhna…please please!"

"Well if you're gonna beg…"

He did beg. He got down on his knees and begged me. I agreed.

Now came the difficult task…what to wear. I didn't have a bathing suit, and I wasn't going to go wearing lingerie. I couldn't wear a sari.

I knew it was a dumb thing to do, because I already knew his reply, but I asked Alekh Ji what to wear.

"Uh, what are we going to wear?"

"Wear?"

I thought so. I nodded and my eyes widened and before I let him proceed, I warned him.

"If there is anyone who can see us, I will KILL YOU. I will not let you touch me for a year. I will not sleep next to you either."

The expression on his face nearly broke my spirit, since he looked like he was going to cry. But he recovered quickly.

"I'm paying for a private beach here. There is no one around. I have been told that repetitively. What part of private is not private? If anything seems off, I will…make them pay…but Sadhna I swear…no one is here! Look at this place. Who will be hiding here? We are basically isolated and it took us forever to even come here. Now buck up."

He said that and threw a towel over his shoulder, and went to take a shower. I noticed there were bathrobes on a table next to the dresser. I undressed and put one on. He came out in a towel, and I was still iffy about this whole thing, so I didn't make eye contact. He saw me and was quiet too. I needed to lighten up I guess. I turned and looked at him but he was already outside, probably going to go to the beach. I took a deep breath and followed.

He was way ahead of me, probably on purpose, so I ended up pretty much running to catch up to him. I caught up and he slowed down but didn't look at me. Darn it. So we were going to swim together on this heavenly beach and not be on speaking terms.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes. I saw that his arm was at his side, so I reached and held on to one of his fingers. We got to the beach and it was dark. Of course, this place must have its very own moon. The moon here was the brightest I'd ever seen in my life.

Alekh Ji continued his pouting. I felt bad. This was my fault. I must have ruined his mood with my pessimism. He was right, this place was absolutely isolated. We got to the beach and I sat down on the sand. The water looked clear but it was still way too deep for me. My swimming buddy was in an off mood. Hopefully, I wouldn't drown.

I closed my eyes and lay down on the sand, and Alekh Ji went ahead into the water. I could hear him making his way in. I saw that the towel he'd been wearing was lying on the sand now. I felt a twinge of guilt and then some desire to join him. This beach, me and him, and the moonlight, and the endless possibilities, I had to take advantage of them. I got up and walked towards the water and I couldn't see him. I panicked and ran to the edge of the water, and then I saw him pop his head through the water. My breathing returned to normal and I put my hands on my waist as he was approaching me.

"Don't you scare me like that again."

He smiled and came out the water, and walked towards me. It didn't escape me that he was completely nude, and completely gorgeous. The moonlight had found its target.

He walked up to me and stood a foot away, staring seriously at my face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you see now that we are alone…"

I looked down and nodded.

"Will you come in the water already?"

I nodded. Ok, time to get rid of the bathrobe. I took it off, felt extremely naked, tried not to look at his face, and felt him take my hand and walk me into the water. Well I wasn't going to blend in with the mountains in the background. The moon was more like the sun above us, and I knew he could see practically every inch of me.

If he could, I could too, so I better enjoy it. I raised my eyes and looked at him from head to toe, and repeated, several times. We were now in a deeper part of the water, but still not so deep. We sat down and it was up to his waist. He pulled me down too, and the water was up to my chest.

"We need a private beach for you and me back home…because you should always be in the moonlight, like this…in the water…"

There I went blushing again. I was floating a bit and looked ahead and saw how deep the water was, which scared me, so I moved closer to him. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. I had to admit, there is absolutely no way he wasn't going to get his way with me tonight. This place was made for making love.

My hair was half wet and the rest of me was soaked. I looked at his face, which was shimmering with droplets of water. His hair was completely wet. The rest of him was wet too. I noticed my mouth was open. I looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed and exposed again, and then he kissed my shoulder. Every time he made contact with me, all of this felt right.

I shivered and he noticed. He kissed my other shoulder and my entire body felt a jolt of electricity. A gasp escaped my mouth. He stopped and looked into my eyes. Oh Sadhna, you are a goner. Underneath the water, I felt his hands on my body. From my waist they went to my back. From my back, I felt them on my arms. Then I felt him running his fingers on my stomach. I moved closer to him and kissed his chest and shoulders. No moment could more beautiful than this. He and I were completely alone underneath God. This place was like heaven. I was busy thinking this and kissing his chest, and feeling his stomach. His hands were on my thighs. I felt him put his hand behind my knee and raise my leg and put it around his waist. He pressed me against him with one arm. I looked up and he was looking at me. Then he bent down and kissed my lips. His lips were so warm and wet. He was moving faster than me. I felt like he was in complete control. I put my arms around his neck to raise myself to his level, and kissed him harder. I pulled away for a second and looked into his eyes.

"I love you. You're beautiful."

I didn't wait for his response. I pulled myself as close as possible to him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him from his ear down to his jaw while I tugged on the hair on his neck. I felt him running his hands from my waist to my thighs and back and he was breathing heavily, and so was I. This place was for lovers, no doubt. I was overpowered by desire and love. My heart was beating violently but I didn't care. I kissed his neck until I was satisfied, licking the salty droplets of water off with each kiss. Finally I came back to his lips and we kissed. In between kisses, I let out several random moans, but I was too lost to observe my own reactions.

We stopped and moved closer to shore. We came out of the water and lay next to each other on the sand. Both of us were panting. I felt exposed again, so I clung to his body and he put his arms around me.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Alekh Ji asked me, and I noticed his voice was very husky. That only made me want this more.

"I don't know…"

"Continue and see what happens?"

I nodded and blushed. Everything was too perfect to end it here. I'd leave it up to him if he wanted to go back inside. For a while we lay on the sand together and cuddled, under the moon and the stars. It was quiet, and Alekh Ji was kissing the side of my face. He got on top of me and kissed me again. One more kiss, and I'd have to give in completely. I was beyond ready for the moment. He caressed the skin on my neck and arms and everywhere else which was exposed. His face, among other things, showed how ready he was.

He stopped and we stared at each other. He picked me up and carried me inside the little hut. This was a honeymoon for sure. We had nothing to do and nothing we wanted to do more than…this.

On the bed, he got on top of me again and I raised myself up and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you Alekh Ji…I love you so much…I need you." My voice sounded weak and emotional.

"I need you too…"

We couldn't stop kissing. My lips were getting sore but it still wasn't satisfying enough. I ran my hands down his back. I touched his stomach and ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped and we stared again. I touched his lips. They felt just as warm and soft to my fingers as they did to my lips. I wanted this night to go on forever. I just needed him and nothing else.

He kissed my neck again and pulled me down a bit, so there was no pillow underneath me. He pinned me against the bed and I was so breathless that I thought I would pass out. I sighed and let him continue and he moved down from my neck to my chest. I was now gasping and moaning at the same time, I wondered if there was a word for that one.

Once he began kissing my stomach, I felt goosebumps all over my body, and my hands started tingling. I tried to continue touching him too. While he was busy exploring my stomach, I ran my fingers though his hair.

At last he stopped at my thighs and we were both breathing just as hard. He stopped and we lay down next to each other. I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"I can't imagine my life without you…"

He kissed mine in return. After that we connected one last time for tonight, and after that beautiful moment, I fell asleep blissfully in his arms.

I woke up and looked at my side, and Alekh Ji wasn't next to me. He had awakened before me. I got up and went to the dresser and looked in the mirror. The salt water had turned my hair into a broom. Yikes! I was naked too; of course, I wouldn't magically wake up with clothes on, not after what happened last night. I blushed thinking about it right now. I turned to put on a bathrobe, and Alekh Ji was behind me. He was dressed casually, but he still had more clothes on than me.

His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. That didn't stop him from staring at me from head to toe, while I was totally in the nude.

"Wow..." Alekh Ji said, smirking.

I froze and turned red. I saw that the bath robe was right next to me, so I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself, and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard him laughing outside.

I showered and realized we'd have to go back to our temporary home. I'd miss this place. I knew Alekh Ji would tease me about it, but today was our anniversary, and I wanted to stay here tonight too. Last night was one of the most memorable nights of my life. I still felt tingles from it all over me.

I came out, bathrobe on, and he was sitting on the bed. I smiled and he smiled back, and held out his arms.

"Happy anniversary, my angel."

I ran into his arms and we hugged.

"You too…happy anniversary. I'm so glad you're mine."

"I'm glad I'm yours too. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Can we stay here?"

"Whoa! Seems like you've had a change of heart!"

"Shut up."

"Hypocrite."

"Alekh Ji!"

"I'm kidding my love…I was thinking we could go and actually see the city, and have dinner at a restaurant there. If you want, we could stay here, or come back here tonight."

"I just want you."

"Wow. Time to buy this island."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Um…lets go then, have dinner in the city…and tonight, I want to do something special for you…"

"Whatever you say…" He looked totally ready for a repeat of last night, so I pinched his cheeks and got up.

"Alekh Ji, what will we eat here?"

"Room service."

"Down here?"

"Yeah, they have it down here too…"

"Oh…"

"Hah, yeah. Let me order it now."

The room service was here in the blink of an eye. We ate and then headed back to our little, actually, not so little home.

We made arrangements to go and explore the city and I had some issues deciding what to wear. It turns out; Alekh Ji had already made reservations at some fancy restaurant for dinner. We had to dress our best. I ended up wearing a purple sari. Alekh Ji got lost in front of the TV, but I forced him to put a suit on. He wore a black suit. He looked so handsome that I forgot about everything and stared at him. He didn't notice. There was some sports channel he found more interesting.

We took a boat from here, got back, took a cab. This restaurant must be famous because the driver heard the name and just nodded and went ahead. It was famous. It was big and glitzy and really packed. We were shown to our table. We sat in front of each other and Alekh Ji took my hand.

"You look stunning…"

"You look beautiful too…now imagine if you hadn't worn a suit."

"I was going to wear it."

"Not with that TV on…"

He rolled his eyes, which was always so cute on him. The waiter tried to guide us on what to order. Desserts were familiar to us, but everything else was foreign. The food came and everything tasted great, but very different from anything I'd had before. It was fresh and colorful though, and we enjoyed all of it. It was a bit distracting to eat, since Alekh Ji never took his eyes off me. When he looked down, I stared at him. It went on like this throughout dinner. There were couples all around us, busily conversing. Even from my own point of view, which was biased, I knew no one looked more in love than us. If Jiji saw us now, she'd say that it was like a scene out of a movie.

While we waited for dessert, Alekh Ji was looking at my hand.

"What is it?"

"All these rings look great on you…but there's one missing…"

I looked at my hand and shook my head.

"Nope, I have them all."

"I have the last one." He smiled and moved his hand under the table. I followed it and his hand was inside his pocket. When he pulled it out, he had a little red box in his hand.

He put it on his palm and moved it closer to me.

"Take it…look inside."

I took the delicate red box and opened it. Inside, there was a silver diamond ring. It had an oval shaped ruby in the center, and was surrounded by four little round shaped diamonds. The band itself was silver. I took the ring out. It looked so delicate that I thought I would break it. The diamond sent sparkles over my hand.

"Wait…" Alekh Ji stopped me. He took the ring, and slipped it on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and I stared at my hand for a minute, and then looked back at him.

"I love it."

"Really, are you sure?"

"It's so beautiful…the ruby is so pretty and these little diamonds…" I touched them and examined them closely, and they looked even more dazzling.

"Oh thank God. It took me forever to decide on one. It looks perfect on your hand."

"When did you buy it?"

"Hmm. That's my secret." He smiled. I smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you."

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

We finished dessert and walked out hand in hand. I hugged his arm and kept looking at the ring. It was so different. It really symbolized our love. I couldn't stop smiling.

We took a cab and I didn't know where we were going, but we ended up near a large fountain which was surrounded by a garden full of roses. The place was much bigger up close. There were a few couples walking hand in hand, and we went and sat on a marble bench together. I saw one couple walk by, and the girl looked at my finger and smiled at me. I smiled back. It must look like I just got engaged. I went back to staring at my ring. Alekh Ji poked my arm, and I looked at him.

"Sorry for interrupting you…but would you like to take a stroll around this place?"

"Oh, of course…"

So we got up and walked and talked about random things. Alekh Ji broke the rules and pulled a rose and handed it to me. I frowned at him, but he looked so sweet, that I accepted it.

"So what is it that you have planned for me tonight?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out…"

"Ugh…"

"Now you know how I feel when you keep a million bazillion things from me, just to surprise me."

"It's not a million bazillion. And you end up loving every single surprise I have for you."

He folded his arms around his chest and looked away, playfully. I giggled and hugged him. We ended up walking through the city for an hour. Most of the shops were closed, it was a bit late. There was an ice cream stand outside, surrounded by tourists, and we both got ice cream from there. Mine fell after I was just half done, and Alekh Ji gave me his.

The streets were so calm and beautiful. There were people out even at this hour, but they roamed about peacefully. It felt so ancient. I thought it must be directly out of a page in the history books. Athens at night was just as beautiful as in the day time.

It was 11pm and the streets were pretty empty. Greeks packed it in quiet early. Alekh Ji got a cab, and we repeated our journey. This time, we got a boat by ourselves and got back. The journey was pretty exhausting, but the night wasn't over yet. I still had to give Alekh Ji my present.

* * *

If you guys need a sample of what that ring looks like, here is what I had in mind:

.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE. REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Guyzzzzzzz I'm baaaaaackkkkkk!1 *HEEEEEEEEEEERES JOHNNY!* So...first of all, shout out to my friend Parul (not Parul Chauhan) for the lingerie idea...I don't know why I hadn't done it by now...hmm. Anyway, so 1- Sadhna's present. 2- Lingerie! It gets naughty. Alekh is a naughty naughty husband! Anyway guys, I won't blab anymore. You waited long enough. Enjoy and review! (I STILL NEED REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 6, PEOPLE!)

* * *

Alekh Ji thought my present was in a box wrapped with shiny paper, so he went straight to the bedroom to look for it, so I explained to him that it wasn't exactly like that, and kicked him out of the room. He didn't understand why I didn't let him stay in the room, but I promised him it would be worth it. He left to watch a movie in the living room and I got on with my plans. First, I decorated the entire room with candles. They had a bunch of candles in different colors, and I put them in different spots all over the room and light them. I realized not much else needed to be done, so I decided to get ready too.

I went over to our luggage and went through mine and found what I was going to wear. The minute I touched my clothes, memories flooded my mind. I took out another little box, and opened it and ran my fingers over the shiny objects inside. Before I burst into tears, I thought it was best I got ready. I started putting on my clothes and felt just as nervous as I did that day. That day of course, I had a lot more on my mind. Tonight was a much happier occasion. My mind was at ease. The one I wanted was just outside the room, and he was mine just as much as I was his.

I finished dressing and put all my jewelry on. I wishes Jiji was here, there was so much to put on. I did my makeup and tried remembering the exact way it was on that day. Then, I arranged my hair and finished up everything else. Once I was fully dressed and ready, I took out my present for Alekh Ji and placed it on the bed, took a deep breath, and opened the door. I walked out slowly, but I knew he could hear my steps because of the heavy jewelry I was wearing.

I was so nervous. I tried to steady my steps. Slowly, I made my way to the living room. The TV was on, Alekh Ji was sprawled on the couch, and was watching a movie. I went behind the couch, and then slowly moved in front of him, and stood there and gave him a smile. If I was any more nervous, the smile would have been accompanied by me passing out right there, but I managed to hold it together.

He looked at me from head to toe repeatedly, and then his eyes went on my face. He was silent, but his mouth was slightly opened. It probably brought back some memories for him. I was in fact, dressed the same way I had been dressed on our wedding day. I wore every article I'd worn that day, down to every last detail. I was dressed as a bride. I smiled at Alekh Ji, who suddenly looked like he had forgotten how to speak or even move.

I reached forward and he placed his hand in mine. He got up, and walked with me back to the bedroom. I opened the door slowly. Once he stepped inside, he looked at my face and then at the room, and back and forth for at least a minute. The room was light with nothing but candles, and I admit it looked heavenly. For the first time ever, Alekh Ji was completely at a loss of words, and looked like he didn't even know what to do next.

I smiled at him.

"Come sit with me…"

He nodded, still holding tightly onto my hand. I sat down and he sat next to me. His present was right in front of him, but I don't think he would notice it even if it was being dangled right in front of his eyes.

Alekh Ji's present was simple. During our separation, I had come to a point where my feelings were becoming unbearable. The person I wanted to share them with wasn't with me, my sister, and my husband, the one I harbored them for, was always far away. One night I decided to write them in letters to Alekh Ji. I never actually planned to give them to him, because they were very personal, but I thought he needed to read them. I had reread them myself before coming here, and they were about the best I could do in writing out my feelings for him, and my hopes for our future. At that time, things were very hopeless, so they were written with a heavy dose of desperation.

I handed Alekh Ji the box with the letters inside.

"I want you to read them…they are letters to you…I wrote them when we were separated…"

He nodded and took one letter out. He began to read and I watched his face. He read one, and didn't comment. There were fifteen in all. He read each and every one of them slowly, at a few points, I saw him take a deep breath and close his eyes, but other than that, his expression was blank. At last he finished reading them, and he put his hands in his lap, and stared at them. It looked like he needed a moment to digest it all. I looked closely at his face, and his eyes were swimming in tears. I think he was trying his very best not to cry.

I got up and he continued staring at his hands. There was a second gift for him. After our marriage, the first one, there was a picture of me which Alekh Ji had torn up, in anger, because at that time he hadn't accepted me yet. Once he realized how wrong that was, he painted that picture by hand, and it was perfect. It was of me on my wedding day, dressed as a bride that first time. That painting always meant a lot to me, because it was the first time I felt like there was hope, and Alekh Ji might accept me, and perhaps, there could be a relationship between us.

Before coming here, I got it framed and in perfect condition. I took it out of my bag. This was the shiny wrapped thing Alekh Ji expected, and I hoped he would like it. I put it in front of him, and sat down again.

"Open it…"

He started unwrapping it. Once he finished, he stared at it for a long time, and then he looked back at me. His eyes were still swimming in tears, but he managed a small smile. Then he put the painting down, and pulled me into the tightest hug imaginable. He crushed me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much…I love you Sadhna…"

I smiled my "face is going to crack" smile and mumbled into his chest that I loved him too.

Finally, he let go, and I saw how emotional he looked, which of course, started the water works. But I controlled them, and took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"You look so beautiful! You look perfect…just like how you did that day…you're stunning…I love you…I can't possibly love you any more…"

He took off my ghungat gingerly. I must look like a doll which is dressed like a bride. If one thing gets disturbed, the entire look dies. I had my hair up but with a small clip in the back. He ran his fingers on my neck and up to my cheeks. Then he went to the back of my neck and up to my hair, where he opened the clip and all my hair fell down to my back.

"Gorgeous…"

I smiled. He moved my hair out of the way kissed my cheeks and my neck. But then he stopped, and pulled me into a hug again.

"Sadhna those letters…your feelings…I thought I knew, but I had no idea. Why do you love me so much? Why Sadhna? Why? That part where you said that your day begins when you see me…all those sleepless nights you had…that one letter where you wrote all about what you hoped you and I would one day have…children, a boy and a girl…but you thought it was impossible now that we were separated…but somehow you still loved me…"

His voice got shaky at the end at he stopped.

He looked into my eyes and just added a simple "thank you".

"Everything is perfect. How did you think of this? It's so thoughtful and so beautiful…"

"It took me forever to think of this actually. I was really nervous doing it. This doesn't compare to everything you do for me…"

"Oh but it does…and it's beyond anything I ever do for you…this is so real. Everything you did has a connection to our past and everything we've been through together…"

He pointed at the painting.

"You still cherish this? Now that means a lot to me. Those letters and all your feelings in there, that meant everything to me. The way you are dressed just like our wedding day…"

He stopped and took my hands in his.

"Sadhna…you're the most beautiful bride in the world…the most beautiful person…and you never got to have a good wedding day…I messed it up both times. I'm really sorry about that, I still can't forgive myself for it."

He kissed my forehead and we hugged again. I lay down and he took off all my jewelry one by one. I stopped him and made him lay down next to me. I put my head on his chest and felt him breathing.

"Lets stay like this…I just want to hold you…nothing else…"

I felt his hands caressing my arms.

"You can have anything you want…"

"Hold me…"

He put his arms around me tightly, and I feel his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through my hair and held onto me tightly. I felt peaceful and tranquil, and I began to doze off. I woke up when I felt his arms weren't around me anymore. I saw that my head was on a pillow and not his chest. If I fell asleep in his arms, I hated waking up and not being in them. I was lying on my side and I turned and he was looking at me. He smiled and moved my hair out of my face.

"You fell asleep…you looked so beautiful..."

I wrapped myself around him again. I was still wearing my wedding clothes, but I was too sleepy to get undressed.

"I told you to hold me…I don't wanna sleep on a pillow, I want sleep next to you…"

He chuckled. "Ok ok…but can you sleep in this?"

"Oh…I don't know…" I was too tired to go on.

He laughed. "Alright…you have had a long day. Time to go to sleep Mrs. Rajvansh…tomorrow, let's go shopping. We only have two days left here, can you believe that? Time really flew."

I was too tired to reply, but I just clung to him even closer. I wished I was capable of doing more tonight, but God, we'd had a long day. I looked at my sparkling ring and smiled. I had a delayed reaction to Alekh Ji telling me we had only two days left here, but pretty soon I was asleep.

In the morning, I woke up and remembered that I had slept with makeup on. While Alekh Ji was still in lala land, I showered and changed, and tried getting my makeup off. He was still asleep when I came out, so I told the house keeping lady to leave the bedroom alone for now, and I brought the breakfast into our bedroom and woke Alekh Ji up.

"Wake up Alekh Ji! It's 10am. Oh look, breakfast is here too…"

Finally he got up and looked at the breakfast. I told him to go shower first and he did, very quickly, and came back and attacked the food.

"I feel like I could eat a mule."

I laughed. "Maybe you're eating for two…"

"Huh?" He laughed.

"I'm kidding…"

"That should be you…we're not doing much to prevent that". He blushed saying this.

"Yeah, we're not, are we…oops…"

We both laughed. It was true though, we weren't really worrying about the biology behind what we were doing.

"Whatever happens happens…"

I agreed and ended up blushing too.

"Your first blushing of the day…."

"What?"

"Get ready…we're going shopping, and I'm going to make you blush…hope you don't mind, it's all in the name of love…"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…get ready! Time to go out." He smiled. He was up to something. What did he mean by making me blush? Oh boy.

So we got dressed and went out. The journey anywhere outside this place took forever, no wonder I was so exhausted last night. On the way, I apologized to Alekh Ji for totally passing out on him last night.

"It's ok…I was pretty drained by then too…you looked stunning though…and your gifts were…unforgettable."

"I know you wanted us…last night to…"

"Yeah that would have been fine…but not every night between us has to end up that way…I'm not that demanding!"

We were in a big shopping area, surrounded by shops of all kinds. At first everything was normal. I couldn't understand what Alekh Ji meant by making me blush. We bought some souvenirs and gifts for everyone back home. I took an hour deciding what to buy Jiji. But then, we were walking by one particular shop, and Alekh Ji stopped us both and my mouth hung wide open, and I was ready to run away immediately.

"No way!"

Alekh Ji was holding my hand and I tried pulling away. We were outside some lingerie place, and judging by the mannequins, there was no way I could buy any article of clothing from this place without dying of shame.

"Oh come on Sadhna, you're with me, don't be shy…"

"I am not going in there!" I managed to free my hand and walked away and Alekh Ji grabbed my elbow at the last minute and turned me around.

"Sadhna, do this for me…please! I will be grateful to you forever…"

"Uh…ugh! Why do I need any of this pathetic lacy trashy stuff?"

"You going to wear that incredibly sexy and lacy stuff in front of me, and no one else…just me…no one else has to know you even own it…come on Sadhna!"

"There are people in that store! They will see us buying this…"

"Of course, that's what they're there for!" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Why do you want me to wear this? The point is to take my clothes off, what's the need for this stuff?"

"Because every husband who is crazy about his wife wants to see her in these clothes. I'll admit it's been a fantasy I've had for a while…and I knew you would never buy it in India, because people will look at you and someone might recognize you and a million other excuses…so now is the chance. Come on Sadhna…if I think you look sexy, you are going to feel even sexier."

"I'll turn into a cherry, and pass out from humiliation…now let me go! I want to leave this place at once!"

"Just once Sadhna…just once…that's all I'm asking for…one night…if you hate it, that's fine…just one night…" He showed me those puppy eyes and I gave in.

I hung my head and walked inside. A young girl who didn't know much English came up to us, and was got busy eyeing Alekh Ji like a hawk. She gave me a dirty look too. Oh great, I was buying lingerie and the staff had their eyes on my husband. Meanwhile, I wasn't feeling too good about things and wouldn't do much to defend him.

Alekh Ji poked my arm and pointed to some red lacy stuff which had no business being called clothing.

"No."

"Ok fine, what color would you like…"

God was on my side, when my day got a bit better. A guy who worked here walked up to me, and Alekh Ji straightened up and gave him a look. What blew us both away is the look he gave Alekh Ji in return. He looked at him from head to toe and said something in Greek to the girl that was following us around. The girl nodded and I realized that the guy was in no way interested in me, he was interested in Alekh Ji too. I had to control myself, because any minute I would burst out laughing.

Alekh Ji began to get the picture, and he grew very uneasy.

"That guy has gotta be kidding me…"

"He likes you!" I laughed.

"Shut up, Sadhna!"

"Now you know what I'm feeling right now…"

He grew red from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Ok fine, you win…somewhat. I'm going to go stand outside, and I want you to pick and buy whatever, ok?"

"Deal."

He went out and the male worker looked very disappointed. Then again, so did the girl. I giggled and finally felt a little at ease. I would fulfill his "fantasy" somehow. I started looking for something suitable. Everything was so silky and lacy, and tiny!

I found a black two piece which was a bit ok. It was lacy too, but at least it wasn't see through! Everything else was tiny and see through, this was just tiny.

It was actually a strapless push-up bra. God have mercy on my soul! The panties were better than everything else in the shop, since it actually looked like panties. Everything else looked like it went through an accident being sewn together.

I got nervous again. Alekh Ji would suffer for this! If only they had a male lingerie shop around here, I'd like to see his reaction if I pushed him to buy any of that stuff.

I remembered what he'd said about buying this stuff in India. He was absolutely right. There was no way I'd go into a lingerie shop in India, especially with him. If I was ever going to buy anything, it would have to be now, so just in case I didn't turn into a red fruit tonight, I decided to buy another set. I already had black so I went around and found a light pink set which was ok. The bra was similar to the black one, but had straps. The panties were ok too.

I took a deep breath and bought them. My cheeks were burning hot and I was a mixture of anger and embarrassed. The male worker winked at me on my way out. I wonder if he wanted me to pass that along to Alekh Ji.

I came outside and Alekh Ji was waiting for me.

"Can I see what you got?"

"No way. You don't deserve to..."

"What? Why?"

"Because that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life and because you will see it tonight, so wait…"

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer while we were walking.

"Really? You'll wear it tonight?" He sounded giddy. Darn.

"Yes, I don't have a choice…unless you wanna wear it for me…"

He gave me a horrified look and I couldn't help it but laugh.

"Well can you at least tell me what color they are?"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

He stayed quiet the rest of the way. I didn't try to get him to talk. He was getting his way with me,that was enough. I had gone inside a lingerie shop and bought lingerie, and I was going to wear it. That should be enough.

I knew he was anxious for tonight, and so was I, but I was anxious in a bad way. I put the bag on our bed and every time I looked at it, I felt a wave of nausea. Lord, those were the tiniest items of clothing ever owned by me. I'll have to wear them and try to act sexy. Oh my God.

At night, even earlier than expected, he practically begged me to change into that stuff.

"Please Sadhna, I can't wait any longer…just wear it and lemme see, I promise I won't even touch you…"

"Yeah, right…"

"Please! Make me the happiest man alive."

"Ok! Ok! I'll wear it…just get out and go watch TV and let me get ready."

"Anything you want!"

"Haha, thanks…how sweet of you…now, go!"

So I showered and nearly passed out in the bathroom. I blew dried my hair and then came time to put that stuff which didn't deserve to be called clothing, on.

Thank God everything fit. I was afraid it would be even tinier than it looked. I wanted to vomit my dinner out. I looked in the mirror and honestly I had no words. I might as well be naked. How my breasts managed to stay in the bra was unbelievable. There must be some science behind its design. The panties were even worst. I swallowed hard and fought my shyness, embarrassment, and anger at being forced to wear this. Why did Alekh Ji have to have such fantasies about me? Darn it.

I was in the bathroom for more than an hour. I heard him knocking.

"Are you ok in there?"

"No! I hate you!"

"That sounds like good news! I can't wait now!"

I mumbled some stuff and stuck my tongue out, but he couldn't see it.

"Don't make any faces at me!"

Wow. Oh God…the time was coming…for me to step out in this…in front of him.

I shook off my nerves as best as possible and took a deep breath. It's now or never, I thought.

So I opened the door and stepped out. I knew he was on the bed waiting for me. I thought it was best just to get this over with, and get on with business. I knew business involved me taking this off too, but somehow I was more comfortable doing that than trying to walk like some model and wear this.

I walked out, my face was red as a plum, and I felt like vomiting. Alekh Ji saw me and didn't wait too long to express his opinion.

"Oh my freakin' God, Sadhna…that bra…and your breasts…are like…"

His mouth was hanging open. He was shirtless too, and I knew soon the pants would come off as well.

"You are so hot…you have no idea…how hot you look right now…this is better than what I imagined…"

"I hate you, Alekh Ji. I hate you." I pouted and felt totally naked. I crossed my arms around my chest and sat down on the bed, and he sat in front of me.

"You…are gorgeous! You look so sexy…so damn sexy. Sadhna…have you even looked in the mirror? You're a sexy siren…I think I'm gonna lose it…you look stunning…I'm definitely the luckiest man in the world. No doubt."

He did seem happy. I tried cooling down. There was no doubt that I felt the most beautiful in front of him. I looked up through my eyelashes and smiled at him. He took my hand and pulled me forward.

"Come here, beautiful…come…"

I got closer to him and he kissed me right away. His hands were all over my body, even underneath the elastic on my extremely tiny panties.

"You're dangerous, Sadhna…I want you _so _much…"

Alright, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I did feel sexy, I must admit, once I saw his mouth hanging open and his eyes looking like they were going to pop out. Maybe I did look good. Maybe this extremely tiny lacy stuff wasn't so bad after all. I thought all of this while he was busy kissing my chest. His thumbs were underneath the elastic on my super tiny panties.

"How can you be sexy, beautiful, delicate, vulnerable, and yet…you own me, you totally own me…"

He lay down and I got on top of him. He wasn't looking at my face, so I covered his eyes with my hands and kissed his lips.

"I'm still mad at you…" I kissed him. "But…" I kissed him again. "YOU, are so gorgeous…" Another kiss…"That I can't help it but forgive you…"

I removed my hand from his eyes and he looked right into mine. He put his arms around me.

"I think it's time for you to take _everything_ off …"

"So fast? You still have your pants on…"

"Oh, they need to come off, trust me…"

"If you like these so much…I bought another set, in pink…"

"Oh, pink! Can you wear that next?"

"Hmm…you might just get your wish…"

"I can't wait…thank you for making one of my fantasies come true..."

"_One_ of them? What are the others?"

"I'll tell you some other time..." He winked.

After that, I didn't have any place to hide. I didn't have to make a move; he got me out of my clothes himself. He unhooked my bra and my panties barely survived under his hands. I blushed but I couldn't help it but smile.

"I better be careful…maybe you'd like to wear these again…hmm?"

"I might."

It was just his touches, kisses, his heart beat, breathing, hands, and arms that I was aware of after that. Lingerie was a success. Now I knew why people bought this stuff, because it never failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, it's been a really long time since I updated. This is the final chapter for this FF. I'll be starting a brand new one soon. This chapter is just a bunch of romance. In fact, this whole FF was pure romance. I want the next one to have a bit more tension and...a little separation. Hehe...no, I'm not turning into Bidaai creatives...but how about separation, forllowed by a passionate reunion? Well, I'll let you guys think about that later. But for now, here it is...the final chapter for the Salekh Honeymoon. I've loved writing this entire FF. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If I had to give this chapter a title, it would be "Sexy Sadhna". ;))

* * *

Our final full day here had arrived. Alekh Ji and I had breakfast together and he was quiet for a while, and then he finally spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Uh, just thinking about how it's our last day here…"

"That's true. Hey, how about you celebrate our last day here, by wearing the pink lingerie you got…"

"No."

"No!" He made a shocked face. "I thought you finally warmed up to the idea last night."

"I did a little bit, but I'm still not wearing that stuff right now. It's morning."

"Oh. So, only at night? How about tonight?

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Yes! That's positive. I like _maybe_, it's so much better than _no_."

I shook my head at him and folded my arms around my chest, disapprovingly. He half smiled and continued talking.

"So, what has been your favorite day here, so far?"

"Our anniversary". I looked down at my ring as I said this. He saw me and took my hand and kissed it. He pulled me forward and I got up and he wrapped his arms around me in no time. I attempted an escape but he grabbed my wrist at the last minute and pulled me against him.

"Alekh Ji…so early in the morning…"

"You can blame yourself for that…"

"Alekh Ji…you're too much…" I tried pulling away but he only held me even tighter.

"Suit yourself, Sadhna…but just remember, we won't have privacy like this at home…at home, even when we do have privacy, you always manage to slip between my fingers…but here…this is our last day…"

"I don't always manage to slip…" Seriously, I didn't.

"Yeah, I get lucky once in a while…but nothing like this week…now hush…"

We kissed and I ended up sitting in his lap, because my legs couldn't withstand any of the feelings which went through me when he kissed me this way. To me, every kiss felt like my first one, where my stomach would be filled with butterflies, and I would feel a tingling all over me, and electricity would fill my veins. I really wondered if he could feel what it did to me.

When we stopped, I opened my eyes and he was looking at me _that way _again. I looked away and felt shy, since it was very similar to the look he gave me whenever he was really in the mood.

"Oh no, shy again? Sadhna…you're like my personal project…eventually, I'll find a way to get this shyness to disappear…it does go away briefly, but then it comes back. I don't get it. So last night it felt like you owned me when you came out wearing those…really tiny and sexy things, but right now you're the same shy Sadhna. I feel like I'm some sleazy villain from a movie, trying to take advantage of the innocent girl…dying to steal her virtue…"

I burst out laughing at this and he rolled his eyes.

"It's true!"

"No Alekh Ji, I don't mind anything you do …"

"Ok whatever…I'll just have to accept this as a part of you…and try to have you change, one day…one day…" He said this and looked into space and I waved my hand in front of him.

"Where are you?"

"I'm imagining the day you'll ask me instead of the other way around…."

"Don't look so upset. Ok, tell me what your favorite day here was?"

"Every day and every night…especially the nights…" I blushed but smiled.

"Ok, uh…the night of our anniversary…when I saw you dressed as a bride just like on our wedding day, and when I saw all your gifts for me…and then when you fell asleep in my arms…"

"Really?"

"Yup…really. You looked breathtaking."

I finally managed to escape his arms and started packing. It was really depressing, but it had to be done. Alekh Ji sat on the bed and complained about how I was wasting precious "romancing time".

"You're really going to spend the entire afternoon on this?"

"No. No one wants to spend their entire afternoon packing. I'm trying to go as fast as I can, and you could make it faster if you help me."

He sighed and mumbled some stuff. Then he came over and started folding clothes. I'd forgotten that the little pink bag with my very tiny pink lingerie that Alekh Ji was begging me to wear was under a bunch of our clothes. I wanted to get up and hide it before he got his hands on it, but that delay at breakfast had thrown my plan off. Alekh Ji was sitting next to that pile of clothes, and unless he got up, he would find that bag, and I would be in big trouble.

"Uh, Alekh Ji…it's ok, I can finish packing. You can go watch TV until I'm done."

"It's just a little bit left, I'll help…it's no problem."

I didn't reply. I was probably blushing already. At last, the piles of clothes on top of that bag were packed away, and Alekh Ji's eyes landed on that pink bag.

He took it and my mouth dropped. He opened it and took out the contents, and then his eyes just light up.

"Oh Sadhna…is this why you wanted me to help you…so my eyes would land on this?"

"Well…"

"Whoa, this is even better than the one from last night", he said this while looking at the bra. I was in trouble for sure, big trouble.

Let me describe the bra. Basically, it was see-through and light pink. Most of the non-black stuff was all see-through.

I wondered how long he could sit and stare at the stuff before he asked me to wear it, and whether it would be long enough to escape. He looked hypnotized.

He looked at my face and was about to say something, and then he stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't need to wear this."

"You're lying."

"No, you don't need to wear it. I want you to…a lot…but you don't have to. I don't think it makes you happy."

"It just…makes me feel self conscious…but it makes you happy, right?"

"Yes. Very happy. But, Sadhna, why do you feel self conscious?"

"Because I…I don't know. I don't think I carry that stuff well…I'm not…", I couldn't really find the right word.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah. That…I'm not _sexy_. I'm so simple. I'm not a model."

"You're perfect. You need to see yourself through my eyes. Couldn't you feel it last night?"

"What?"

"The effect you had on me?"

"Uh..yes."

"Sadhna…it's only you and me. Only I see you in those moments. Are you comfortable with me?"

"Totally."

"But not with yourself?"

"I guess?"

"Ok…I want you to understand that you're everything I want, and no one has more control over me than you do…and if you dress like that, I have no hope…and you're so sexy, that sometimes I wish I never had to do anything else in life."

I blushed.

"You're beautiful. But…only wear it if you want to. I'll still find you beautiful, regardless."

And then he bear hugged me and patted my head.

"You really need to understand how beautiful you are. I can't believe we're discussing this at all. You only need to be sexy for one person, and that's me…and if you think I don't find you sexy, you're walking around with your eyes closed."

"Thank you, Alekh Ji, for making me feel so beautiful."

"It's the truth."

I smiled into shoulder and then he let go of me and looked very excited.

"So we're done with packing, can we…do other things now?"

"Like what?"

"Like making more use of this very large bed", he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled and pinched his cheeks. "I think we can make use of it at night. Right now, let's think of something else."

"I'm ok with anything as long as it involves me…touching you…"

"Alekh Ji…I think we had the same thing for breakfast. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm really worried, Sadhna. We've never had privacy like this. I don't think we'll get this golden opportunity at home, and…I still have some fantasies left…more than some…"

"So your plan is to just get it all out of your system here?"

He laughed. "I don't know if that's possible…I'd need years for that."

I didn't know what to say. If he continued talking to me like this, eventually, I'd get into the mood too.

"Can we watch a movie now? And then tonight, we'll make use of this bed." I asked Alekh Ji this, and really did mean it about tonight.

"Oh yeah, why not? We haven't watched a movie together for a long time. Good idea." He smiled and I smiled too. I had a feeling his smile had more to do with our plans for tonight, which made me giggle, and he noticed.

"What?"

"Hmm…nothing."

He shrugged. We sat down on the sofa together and I chose some movie that looked romantic from the cover. He kept a distance from me during the movie. I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose to make me think he had some sort of self control. I tried to look like I didn't notice.

Half way through the movie, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheeks. He continued concentrating on the movie, and barely responded to me, as if he hadn't noticed. I got it. He was trying to keep his hands off me. Well if that's what he was doing, then I wouldn't say anything, but I would make it difficult for him to continue this way.

I lost my interest in the movie, because Alekh Ji presented me with a rare and very interesting situation. I sat on his lap and hugged him. I got up on my knees and ran my fingers through his hair. I tried to make eye contact with him and he avoided it. I held his face in my hands and blocked his view, and he finally looked at me.

"You're trying to stay away, aren't you?"

"No. Why would I be watching a movie with you, if I wanted to stay away from you?"

"Be honest…it's ok."

"I'm not staying away from you". He was lying, so he looked down saying this.

"You look so cute when you lie."

It was really precious seeing him this way, and I lost my control. I kissed his eyes and cheeks. I got to his lips and avoided them, instead going to his ears and neck. I felt his breathing pick up, just a little. At least he wasn't the only one who could do that to someone.

Finally, I kissed him lightly on his lips and he kissed me back, and smiled a little. It was an "I give up" type of smile. I smiled back widely and kissed his entire face non-stop. He pushed me back slightly and smiled.

"You're making me miss the end of the movie. I want to know if the girl…" I stopped him before he finished.

"Shh…I'll tell you what happens next. The girl took the guy's hand in hers, and she got up." I got up as I said this, and he got up too, a bit surprised at first. "And then, the girl walked and the guy followed her", I said, leading him into our bedroom. "The girl told the guy to lay down…" Alekh Ji followed my every word, speechlessly. "Then the girl got on top of the guy…" I couldn't finish, because as I got on top of him, he cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss, followed by another one, and then another one.

He was under me, but managed to press me against him tightly. When he loosened his grip, I looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't expect this…role playing?"

"Kind of impromptu, I wasn't planning on it…"

"I like it. It was very spontaneous…caught me by surprise."

I smiled.

"So, does it end here?" Alekh Ji asked me, looking a little worried.

"Hmmm…not yet. But, you have to let me go for a while so I can finish this story."

He let me go and I got up. I was blushing, so I wondered if he already knew what was coming up. I was going to change into that lingerie, the pink one. It was now or never. He was right; we had an incredible amount of privacy here. Even if my look was a disaster, only he would hear me sobbing about it.

Alekh Ji sat up and looked like he didn't really know what to do next, so I thought he could use a few instructions. "Why don't you turn the lights off, draw the curtains, and turn those candles on? I'll be right back."

I managed to say it all without a shaky voice. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know how long I could keep up this act of being in charge, and of be some kind of a seductress.

I went into the bathroom, showered, and changed into those _things._ I took a little too long because I wanted my hair to look a bit different. I didn't want it to be straight and plain like it always was. I wanted it to be sexier. I added some products, blew it out, combed it again, and then curled a few parts of it. In the end, it looked like what it did in the morning, after we'd done _that._ It definitely looked like his hands had been through it.

The bathroom felt really warm, and I was sweating. This could lead to a disaster, so I thought it was time to head out. This time, I couldn't act like I had acted last night. I had to be confident. He found me beautiful even when I was red as a tomato, in black lingerie, so he would have to find me beautiful as I finally showed some confidence.

"Ok Sadhna, last night of our honeymoon, better not ruin it." I said this to myself, and walked out. It was almost evening, and our bedroom was glowing dimly with candle light. Alekh Ji was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at his feet.

I was barefoot, so he couldn't hear me creeping up on him. He had a pen in his hand, and he was clicking it open and closed, and suddenly it dropped, while I was just a few feet away. He bent down to pick it, and as he got back up, his eyes went from my feet, slowly, very slowly, up to my face. I was fighting a fainting spell, and trying to look confident. He looked completely wide eyed, and his mouth was slightly open.

He stared at my face for a minute, and then he finally blinked, looked at my body again, and swallowed hard. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

I smiled slightly. I couldn't manage a bigger one. It was a miracle I was still standing. I slowly walked up to our bed and put my hands on his shoulders. I kissed his cheek, and ran my fingers over his lips and chest. He was watching me the whole time, but doing nothing but staring. I think he was very used to doing all of this himself. This had to be a strange scene for him.

"How about using the rest of the bed?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, instead he sat further back on the bed, and I crawled my way onto his lap. He was still wearing clothes, by the way. Usually he would be the first one to take them off. This entire thing was brand new to him.

I watched his face. His eyes were fixated on my breasts. I saw him lick his lips a few times, and then drop his eyes to my legs. I began undoing the buttons on his shirt, and kissing his neck as I did it. I felt him starting to do a little bit more than just sitting like a stone. As I kissed his neck and shoulders, he pulled down one of my bra straps, and kissed my shoulder.

We were both beginning to get a little impatient. We stopped and stared at each other, and kissed. I got him out of his shirt while we kissed, and my hands passed over his chest, abdomen, and then down to his zipper. I tried being seamless, and undoing the button on his jeans, but it was very hard to do that while he kissed his way from my neck down, so he undid the button himself, and I pulled the zipper down.

We stopped again, delaying the ultimate satisfaction. I watched his face and his eyes were on fire. I passed my fingers over his face, and stopped on his lips. I traced his bottom lip, and I felt him take my finger into his mouth and sucking on it. It felt warm and wet. I felt his teeth grazing my finger tip.

I moaned. The heat and electricity in my body was rising, and spreading. I didn't know if I wanted this waiting, which was filled with pleasure to continue, or if I wanted the ultimate satisfaction right this very second. Each minute of delay was both increasing my desire, but doing nothing to quench my thirst.

He touched my cheek bone with his fingers, and traced my jaw line. He also began touching my lips, and I wanted to return the favor. I sucked on his finger too, slowly. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I saw him breathing even faster. Undoubtedly, this was becoming too much.

"Oh…that's so…warm and wet…", Alekh Ji said, and his hands started heading south. I blushed, because _now_, I knew exactly what was on his mind. We continued kissing, slowly, gently, and tenderly at times, and at times a bit aggressively, beginning to be pulled under the currents.

Meanwhile, slowly both of us were completely undressed. Once that happened, his hands were _everywhere._ I found it all to be so beautiful. It was a dance. It was just us. This is the way it was supposed to be. If there was a way to experience paradise on Earth, this had to be it.

My hands continued their exploration too, tracing every inch of him, painting a picture of him with my hands, which I could save in my mind forever. I lay down and his face was above mine, and we looked at each other, eye to eye. We kissed one more time, before giving into what we needed.

We truly made love that night. It was so slow and beautiful. I don't know how the time flew by, but when I lay with my head on his chest, and tried catching my breath, the final candle had just blown out and there was a moon outside, visible from our window, which was shining through the curtains. Alekh Ji kissed my hands and turned to my side, and pressed me closer to him.

"I love you", said Alekh Ji.

"I love you too", I replied him.

"You completely threw me off; I think you noticed that too. But, it was incredible…and you're beautiful. No, you're perfect."

"Alekh Ji…in your eyes, I'm perfect but I'm.."

"Uh, and in your eyes, I'm perfect. So we're even."

I smiled, even though I'm not sure he could see.

"Ready to go home", he asked.

"I think so. I can go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Me too."

I gave him one last kiss and then I closed my eyes. This honeymoon was unforgettable, but I think the main reason it was so perfect was because I had him. That's really all I needed in life. So with that, I closed my eyes on our last night here, contently. I was ready to go home, because he'd be right by my side.

* * *

*Sniffles* It's over. No more honeymoon. :'( Don't worry guys, stay tuned for my next FF. :-D I won't let you down!


End file.
